Edit: Delete
by Hirosikata
Summary: Fantastic FourXmen crossover. Rogue: Running from her fears.  Trying to figure out what she wants. Kitty: Knows what she wants.  Too guilty to get it.  Pairings: RogueJohnny, KittyAngel, hints of RogueAngel, Bobby and KittyBobby.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, The Fantastic Four, or any related characters. Read, review, and enjoy!

To: whitestripes

From: KitKat

Subject: What The Hell?!

What are you thinking? I cannot, under any circumstances, believe that you actually went to get the cure. Are you mad? Completely insane? What is going on with you? Or, the better question: when are you coming back? Bobby misses you. He misses you like crazy. He's not the reason you went to get the cure, is he? Because if he is…

To: KitKat

From: whitestripes

Subject: Off My Freakin Back

There are some things a person has got to do. This is one of them, Kitty. I'm not saying that it's right, but I'm saying that I have to do it. No I'm not doing it for Bobby. I'm doing it for my self. And I'm sure he misses me when _you're_ there to comfort him.

New York is crazy right now. People are going insane over the cure. There are protesters, but not as many as there are people who support it. Lines to get the cure are huge. I'll e-mail you again when I get a place to stay.

Tell Logan I said hi.

To: whitestripes

From: KitKat

Subject: B-slap

What do you mean that Bobby doesn't miss you because I'm here? Of course he freaking misses you! He's _your_ boyfriend. I don't want anything to do with your relationship with him.

And you don't have a place to stay? Are you kidding me? You just go off to New York without making any plans? At least tell me that you took some money. If you didn't take any money, I swear…

If you think that things are crazy in New York, come home for a bit. Things are happening like you wouldn't believe. Jean came back and went completely loco. She killed both the Professor and Scott! Everyone is grieving. It's a good thing that you're not here.

Logan says to watch out. And that he's pissed, but he didn't actually tell me to tell you that. He just is. But, anyway, Magneto is totally going crazy and he has, like, legions of mutants. And guess who's heading them? That's right, Loco Jean. And people actually thought that she was the calm, collected one.

Anyway, New York is going to be in total meltdown, according to Logan. If you're getting your powers taken away, stay away. Get out of New York quick. Trust me, it's the best way to go. Wouldn't want widdle-Roguey hurt now, would we?

Please tell me you have a place to stay by the time you get this e-mail. Oh, and like hell am I out there comforting Bobby! What do you mean by _that_?

To: KitKat

From: whitestripes

Subject: F

I found a place to stay. Don't worry about it. Have you ever heard of Reed Richards? Apparently he helped the Professor with a bunch of experiments back in the day.

His place is pretty nice, I guess, except for the fact that the entire apartment is half a laboratory. At least it's spacious… except for the lack of actual rooms. Don't get me wrong, the entire apartment is as big as a floor of the mansion… just most of it is one room.

I'm sleeping on the couch.

There is one bad thing about the arrangement. And its name is Johnny Storm. Believe me when I say that he is annoying to the extreme. Along with the fact that he thinks that he's the hottest thing walking.

I have two other roommates: Sue Storm (Johnny's sister and the on-off girlfriend of Reed Richards, according to Johnny) and Ben Grimm. Ben is… different. He kind of reminds me of Dr. McCoy as far as mutations go… just orange and rockier and a lot less fur.

When it comes down to it, they're all pretty nice people. We stay out of each other's way as much as possible.

About the cure, well… I'll tell you about that when I get back to the mansion. Maybe I'll also explain about Bobby, too.

Magneto is gathering legions? There have been no sightings of any of his old gang here. The only mutants I've seen are those going to get the cure.

----

Rogue sighed as she closed her laptop. The entire apartment was silent. Sue was at a convention, Reed was working on an experiment in another part of the city, Ben was with his girlfriend, and Johnny, well, who cared? It was nice to have the place completely to her for once. Normally there was someone running around with something to do.

A door slammed. Her peace was interrupted. And all she had wanted was but a minute of it, "Hey," Johnny entered the room, strutting and throwing his jacket onto a chair, "How's granny doing?"

And there was another thing she found annoying about Johnny. He seemed to have decided that the nickname 'granny' fit her much better than Rogue. She was less than amused. She had yet to find a good nickname for him.

"Shut up."

"Will do," he called as he walked into one of the hallways of the apartment, "I've got a hot date tonight."

"Ah'm sure ya do," Rogue whispered under her breath. There was no denying that Johnny was a good-looking guy. He just wasn't the type that she was into. And it was a good thing too, because if she actually liked him and he started calling her granny, she might have actually become seriously offended.

He entered the room again, throwing on a shirt and showing off his abs, "What about you? Having any fun tonight?"

"Tons," she rolled her eyes, "Now leave."

Really, she shouldn't have been telling him to leave. After all, he _lived_ here. She was simply a guest. And one that could easily be thrown out onto the street at that.

"The real question here, granny, is when are _you_ leaving?"

That was a good question. One that she didn't quite know the answer to. Part of her wanted to be back at the mansion, surrounded by friends, but part of her wanted to be in the city, getting the cure. And yet another part of her just wanted to pretend that none of this was happening. She wanted to be in New York City, but not to get the cure. While she was lost in her thoughts, Johnny took the opportunity to leave. She vaguely registered that the door to the elevator in the hallway had shut before she clicked her laptop back on.

**Cure: Good or Bad**

_The people's opinions over this subject are mixed. While most of the people in the United States and around the world are more than happy about the 'cure' being given by Worthington __Pharmaceuticals, more than just a few mutants are not amused. Some say that this is a gift. Their powers are more than they can handle and they are glad to be rid of them, able to live normal lives, while others are protesting. _

_One protester comments, "This is a betrayal. All of them should be proud of the gifts that have been bestowed on them. If they want to throw them away, they are more than welcome to. Mutants won't be the ones to welcome them back into their arms as family…"_

_Still, one of the biggest surprises of this is the fact that Worthington II's son, Warren Worthington III, is going to be among the first to get the cure. They say that this is a huge leap for mutants and who better to set the example than for the president's own son?_

The article went on for quite a bit after that, soaking up the information. Warren Worthington III was getting the cure? She stared at the young man in the picture, his eyes sad and blonde hair sweeping across his forehead. He didn't particularly seem enthused by this. Not that Rogue could blame him. The way the article went on, it made it seem as though he had no choice in the matter. It seemed as though his father had all completely set this up. Not one quote was from the angel-like man.

She resisted an urge to run a finger over the image on her screen. Everyone in New York City knew who Warren Worthington III was. He was famous among those native to the city and state. While Hollywood had its heartthrobs and beauties, New York had its share of the wealthy famous politicians, scientists, writers, and Broadway stars. They weren't A-list stars, but their children made the smaller pages in tabloids and newspapers. Boarding school kids could be a hit in a tabloid when they went out and partied. It was a way to make a name for themselves.

Angel Worthington III had to be among the most famous of all the New York child celebrities. He never seemed to actually act out, but his good looks had always been the attention of the camera. People wanted to see this beautiful man, even if he was a mutant. His wings only added to his mystery.

Few mutants ever made the tabloids and newspapers for their good looks. The only other one she knew was Johnny Storm. If she could remember correctly, when he first came out with his mutant powers, his good looks and witty charm had quickly won over the masses. This, though, was before mutants became a true abomination. Everyone seemed to think that his 'powers' were merely Hollywood created for their enjoyment. They didn't seem to realize that they were actually under attack.

To: whitestripes

From: KitKat

Subject: You Make Me Wanna Stab Myself With A Pencil

You're staying with Johnny Storm? Like _the_ Johnny Storm? Used to be (and still is) in all of the newspapers. No freaking way. He is hot! Give me all the details. They are sadly needed.

Guess what I was just fitted for today? That's right, a totally new, flipping awesome x-suit thing. This one has really, really hot pink stripes where the pieces of fabric meet! Bobby got one, too, but he chose blue for his stripes. Not that that didn't figure. After all, ice man, water, blue. You know what I mean.

If you were here you'd get a new one, too. Not that I think you particularly care. You'd rather have no powers, wouldn't you? Jerk.

Everyone is getting really worried about the mutant uprising. Like ten world-class super-villain-y type mutants got broke out of jail. Suckage. Remember what I said and keep on the lookout. Bobby says he loves ya. See ya later.

To: KitKat

From: whitestripes

Subject: I'd Rather Rip Out My Intestines Than Talk To You

I think that I might absolutely _hate_ Johnny Storm. It offends me greatly that you seem to think that he's good-looking. He's annoying as hell and never seems to be able to leave people alone.

Take yesterday for example. I was just sitting around, trying to eat my eggs and bacon, when he comes strutting in without a shirt on (eww) and starts to _eat my food_. Not only that, but he's taken to calling me granny. Because of the stripes in my hair, y'know.

Really, I don't see what girls see in him. He's a total jerk and player. Every night that I've been here he's gone on a date with a different girl.

Reed is working on a new experiment. He says that he hopes that it will be able to help mutants to coincide peacefully with normal human beings. It's some sort of metal or something that will eventually have the ability to either take away powers or allow them to stay at will. But, really, if mutants didn't want their powers all the time, wouldn't they be getting the cure?

There was an article in the paper about Warren Worthington III and the cure. Did you see it? I happen to know that you have some sort of strange shrine to him in your dresser drawer. Creepy much?

To: whitestripes

From: KitKat

Subject: Blind Me Please, Reading Your Letters Is Too Much

How do you know about the shrine? No one knows about the shrine! Anyway, I still think that Johnny Storm is a total hottie. No wonder he is able to actually get away with dating so many girls! He ate your food. _No_. How horrible. And he did it without a shirt… that's kind of hot. Man, if I were you I'd forget Bobby and say HALLELUJAH! Johnny Storm is just that hot.

It sounds like you're doing pretty well over there in New York. Hope that you don't decide that you like it better than the Institute. Because then I would have to hunt you down and totally kill you. And, y'know, that just wouldn't be very nice.

Piotr asked me out. I'm thinking about dating him, but I'm not quite sure. I don't think that it's necessarily me he wants to date, but I'm what's available. Also, I happen to be enjoying my single life at the moment. I think. I will admit that you and Bobby make dating look fun.

Got to go. We're running over a few more end-of-the-world drills today during classes. Storm says that life must go on (she's taking the Professor's death harder than anyone) and has been steadily teaching classes.

P.S. This is ultra secret information that you can't tell anyone else: I think that, despite the fact that Logan is totally in 'love' with Jean, he and Storm have a thing for each other. They are always spreading the friendly banter (aka flirting) in the halls. That, and I think that Dr. McCoy is getting slightly angered by it. Do I smell a love triangle?

P.P.S. I know that I'm going to regret asking this, but exactly how did you end up staying with the so-called 'Fantastic Four'?

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, The Fantastic Four, or any related characters. Read, review, and enjoy! Lot's of Johnny/Rogue banter in this one.

To: KitKat

From: whitestripes

Subject: Are You Stupid Or Something?

Today was quite eventful. Someone actually stormed through the lines to get the cure, using their powers to try to harm those in line. One mutant was killed, twelve injured, seven of which were normal people. More people would have gotten hurt if the Fantastic Four hadn't shown up in time.

Johnny nearly tore off the guy's head that was doing the attacking. If I have to say anything, it's that Johnny Storm is much tougher than John Allerdyce. I wonder what it would be like to see the two guys in a fight together…

Anyway, so there I was standing in line (again) and this _massive_ guy just comes barreling through, passed the guards and everything. That was our first hint that he was going to be dangerous. No one even was able to harm him. The first thing he did was send a bolt of, I don't know, pure, raw power into a group of mutants towards the front and they went flying into a wall.

He sent another bolt warping towards a few mutants in front of me and completely flattened them to the ground. I heard each of their bones crack. It was disgusting. After that, he actually set his sights on me and as I was preparing for the blow to come, the guy was knocked flat by some sort of force field.

And her comes The Invisible Woman in her blue Fantastic Four suit looking angry as hell. She wasn't exactly expecting the man to be able to send the bolts from the ground, apparently. He did, and she was knocked back at least ten yards. She hit the ground hard, to say the least.

Guess who came flying in next? Well, actually both The Thing and Flame Boy (or the Human Torch, if that's what you prefer) came barreling in. As it turns out, Ben Grimm isn't the most graceful of creatures and he was sent quickly into a wall. Good thing walls don't seem to hurt him very much.

Johnny, though, that was what was amazing. He just started moving like lightening. He 'flamed up' I guess you could say until he was completely surrounded in fire and just _shot_ at this guy. The man didn't seem to see it coming and had no time to defend himself. Flame Boy was on him and just wailing on him. I have never seen so many punches dealt in my life.

Somehow, though, the guy managed to send one of those power bolts strait into Johnny's chest. Instead of flying towards walls or the ground or anything like that he was sent strait into one of the lamps above. Ouch.

So Sue and Ben were still recovering and Johnny was in a lot of pain. I guess that the rest of the mutants were either shocked by this or had never been in a fight because I was the first one to start moving. Quickly I threw off my gloves and ran at this guy, rolling when I anticipated one of his bolts.

Just as I got close, though, he sent out _two_ bolts, one hitting me strait in the stomach. It didn't send me flying to the ground. No, instead I tore through the cement about two feet. Blood was gushing out of my legs and the mutant man was advancing.

I kept my eyes on his feet, trying to ignore the pain pulsing through my legs. Slowly I shut my eyes, anticipating the worse. But there was nothing. Instead, about ten feet away I heard a gigantic crash and looked up to see Flame Boy standing in front of me, completely lit with fire. The mutant was lying _in_ the building, completely knocked out. By the scorch marks that marred the sidewalk, I guessed that Johnny sent a gigantic ball of flame into him and that it sent him flying.

Before I knew what was going on, he had lifted me and set me on the ground. We were waiting for an ambulance.

"Get my gloves," I told him.

He glared, but went and grabbed them anyway. The crowd of mutants was cheering at the display set out now. Well, that and trying to help the injured. The guy who ended up dying wasn't dead yet, you see. He died later at the hospital. They injected some sort of fluid into him that he was allergic to and apparently they couldn't undo it so he ended up dying. People are blaming it on the mutant, though. After all, if he hadn't attacked, then he wouldn't have died, right?

"Here," he through my gloves at me.

As I shoved them on, he started to examine my legs, "You feeling all right?"

He was looking at me as though he expected that I was going to break down crying that very second. I wanted to, but I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.

"Perfectly fine." Unless you counted how badly my legs hurt.

Johnny shook his head and watched as a paramedic came up, "Good. Couldn't be losing Granny now, could we?"

"I've got a skin condition as a mutant, so be careful," I told the two men who loaded me onto a stretcher. They didn't particularly look happy about that, but they did their job anyway.

So, anyway, long story short, I'm confined to bed rest for the next three days. Or couch rest, whichever way you want to think about it. The only good thing that I can see coming of this is the fact that Johnny had been ordered by Sue to help me out. That means slavery, in my opinion. And oh what fun this slavery is. He has to get me food and movies and books…

Well, it's almost time to go. I've got a doctor's appointment and Flame Boy says he has things to do so hurry the hell up. Tell Bobby I love him and will see him soon.

P.S. About the Warren shrine in your closet? Yeah, John found it before he left. You are so creepy.

P.P.S. How did I end up staying with the Fantastic Four? Well, that's kind of a long story…

P.P.P.S. Storm and Wolverine? No freaking way. I think that you are a lying kitty cat. And Storm and McCoy? Nothing could be further from the truth. They have absolutely no chemistry! I need details here.

Johnny's yelling at me again. See ya.

To: whitestripes

From: KitKat

Subject: My Momma Always Said That Life Was Like A Box Of Chocolates.

Wait? What! I haven't heard anything about the attack on those getting the cure. They must like, be trying to keep it a big huge mystery from the people. But the people have a right to know!

Anyway. So, technically speaking, Johnny Storm saved your ass from a big bad mutant. How romantic. Bobby is going to be so jealous. He'll probably be all like, "Kitty, if I was with her, I could have saved her, not that horrible, mega hunk, girlfriend-stealing, fine example of a man. Get me a ticket to New York. I must get there and save her from the evil hotness that is Johnny Storm." You know how he is. He's got that big hero complex going on. Especially when it comes to you. Not that I'm jealous or anything. We'll leave that to Bobby.

You're on freaking bed rest? Then how are you going to escape from the city when the evil mutants come? This whole thing is messed up. Tell that sexy beast Johnny that he must sweep you out of the city, too. He seems to have a hero complex also.

I am officially not going to go out with Piotr. And it isn't because he asked Amara or anything. I just don't want to. I've got enough on my plate as it is. Classes just keep getting harder and harder. And even though the same material as last year is being taught, something just isn't the same. Since the Professor is gone… it's like everything has changed, y'know? And the thing that I absolutely hate is that it has. Because the Professor is gone, everything has changed.

Ororo misses him more than anyone. They were close and I think that it depresses her so much that he isn't there anymore. I think that that's how the whole her, Logan, McCoy thing started. There really aren't any details about the triangle yet, but I am working on it and will get back to you ASAP. I do believe that a bit of snooping is in order. I'll see you later. Got to go dust my shrine.

To: KitKat

From: whitestripes

Subject: And You Weren't Exactly The Best Tasting, Were You?

Johnny just read your entire email. He's happy that someone understands his godly hotness… or something along those lines.

To: whitestripes

From: KitKat

Subject: I Admit To My Idiocy

Oh. My. God.

----------------

Rogue found herself grinning as she read through the last e-mail. A little lie never hurt anyone, did it? It just embarrassed them.

Currently both her and Johnny were stuck in traffic. She found that she hated traffic more and more. It really didn't help that she was stuck in a stupid freaking car with Johnny Storm, bad comeback extraordinaire.

"So how'd your hair get so white in the front? Did you dye it? Or is it naturally all… old looking?"

Of course he was smirking as he said this, making Rogue wish to pound him in the face. Not that she didn't want to pound him in the face all the time. Actually, it was kind of a constant thing. Johnny and punching in the face seemed to go together quite naturally. "Shut up."

"What," his mouth was spread into a completely innocent grin, "I was just asking. I mean, have you looked at it lately?"

"Johnny, how old are ya? Three?"

"No. Twenty-four. How about you? Seventy?"

Her face burned with anger. She willed the traffic to start moving forward. Instead it almost seemed to move the opposite way, "How in god's name did Ah end up with ya for this trip?"

"The others had things to do," he shrugged, looking away.

"And ya _volunteered_ of ya'r own free will to take meh to see the doctor?"

Again he shrugged. Now he looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Ah don't believe ya."

"Hey," he said. He looked genuinely offended, "What's not to believe?"

"The beginning, middle, and end."

He rolled his eyes, "So when are you going home?"

"Way to change the subject."

"Shut up."

"Granny," he shot back. "Answer the question."

Rogue shrugged, "Ah'm not sure. Ah haven't actually decided anything about the cure yet. Once Ah figure that out, Ah guess Ah'll know."

One of Johnny's eyebrows were raised unbelievably high, "So the other day, you know, the one where you were nearly killed, you decided that you would just randomly stand in line to decided whether you wanted the cure or not."

"Hmm… yeah. That's about right."

"It's a damn good thing we showed up or else you probably would have been dead. And more than likely you would have died for nothing."

"Be quiet." She said, "Hey, where was Reid during that whole thing anyway?"

"He was at some convention and didn't know what was going on."

"Oh."

The silence was a nice change. It gave Rogue some time to think. Kitty may have been right on one thing. Johnny Storm was one of the best looking guys she had ever seen in her entire life. Not that she would admit it out loud. Except maybe to Bobby. She wanted him to be a slightly bit jealous.

Bobby… He was her boyfriend. Her first love. Her only. But at times it didn't feel as though things clicked. After everything they had been through together… it actually seemed to pull them more apart. They would end up breaking up soon. That was a sure thing. She only wondered when. And would Kitty go for the kill afterwards? The girl was in so much denial that it wasn't funny.

"Who've you been e-mailing all the time," Johnny asked. Drats. All that wonderful silence broken. He just had to ruin the nicest part of the trip so far.

"None of your business."

"Your boyfriend?"

"I really don't think that it's important to you."

Johnny grinned, "Oh, so it's your girlfriend."

Rogue sent him a look that would have made grown me cry, "How did ya know," she asked sarcastically.

"We men just know these things."

She snorted, "That's the first time Ah've heard that one."

Johnny grinned in return. "Seriously though. Who have you been e-mailing twenty times a day?"

"Mah friend Kitty," Rogue started to sit up, "We've been keeping in touch."

"So no boyfriend?"

Rogue raised one of her own eyebrows at him, "Why so curious, Flame Boy?"

He held up his hands defensively, "I'm not curious. Just… curious. And did you just call me Flame Boy? The name's the Human Torch."

The traffic was finally starting to clear and Johnny started to drive, inching his way along as he picked up speed. "In my mind you'll always be Flame Boy."

"No one who calls me Flame Boy is allowed to be in my wicked awesome car. Get out."

He was only half lying. It made Rogue giggle slightly.

"Sugar, I'm not into cars. I'm a motorcycle gal. The fact that you have the 2008 Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Roadster with a supercharged V8 engine doesn't even impress me. Not even the fact that you've got a car that's not even on the market yet impresses me."

OK. So maybe she was lying. It was only slightly a lot. It _was_ a nice car.

"You are so lying right now. You've never been more impressed in your life. Come on, admit it."

She glared at him before falling into silence. The apartment building loomed closer, "By the way," she started as they drove up to the valet, "I do have a boyfriend. His name is Bobby."

To: KitKat

From: whitestripes

Subject: I Wasn't Talking About Idiocy, Hon

For some reason, Johnny refuses to talk to me. I have no idea why.

To: whitestripes

From: KitKat

Subject: Eww. That's Disgusting

Your boyfriend just kissed me. I think that he really misses you.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, Fantastic Four, or any related characters. Somehow, I'll deal with it. Read, review, and, most importantly, enjoy! And now time for some Sue ad Rogue bonding. Because as the only two women in a household, they would need to talk _sometime_. Oh, I may have changed some ages around. Bear with me.

Rogue stared at the computer screen in front of her. Time seemed like a blur to her. The letters on the screen seemed to mesh and fold together. But that didn't matter. She still knew what they said. _Your boyfriend just kissed me. I think he misses you. _The world was shaking. She didn't know what to do in this situation. Did she sit down? Was she supposed to get sick and run towards the bathroom? Or was she simply supposed to sit down and cry?

Really, she didn't think that she would be able to do any of those. Silence and anger were more of her thing. Sometimes she cried, but mostly anger won out. _Your boyfriend just kissed me. I think he misses you._

Someone walked into the room. Rogue didn't particularly want to have to deal with Johnny at the moment. It would have been too much. Her boyfriend kissing her best friend? She couldn't help but wonder whether it was really the other way around. The southern girl saw how Kitty looked at her boyfriend when she thought that no one was looking.

No… Kitty wouldn't have kissed him. Not when it was Rogue's boyfriend. She would have been tons more likely to wait for them to break up than to make a move like that. Still she couldn't count anything out.

"Please leave meh alone, Johnny."

"I know we're related, but we definitely don't have the same name."

Rogue whipped around to see Sue Storm standing behind her.

"Sorry."

Sue seemed to take everything in, from the shocked, blank look on Rogue's face, to he computer that was trembling in her hands.

"Want to talk about it?"

Rogue looked down, not sure what to say. Boy troubles were things that she had grown accustomed to handling on her own, but advice would be nice in this situation.

"Ah- ah, sure. That would be nice."

Sue smiled as she took a seat on the couch and glanced around. "Just seeing if there's any guys in the area," she told Rogue with a wink.

"How do ya know it's guy trouble?"

"When you've been involved in the game of love as long as I have, you know when it's guy trouble and when it's not."

"Oh." Rogue didn't necessarily consider herself new to the dating scene. She just hadn't had the best experiences with it in the twenty years she had been living. Not being able to touch your boyfriend did that to you.

"Now tell me what's bothering you," Sue ordered as she swept her long, blonde hair into a ponytail.

"Mah power is not being able to touch," Rogue explained.

"We know that. That's why we're extremely careful around you."

"Yeah, well, it's kind of hard when ya have a boyfriend."

"Oh," Sue's eyebrows lifted, "_Oh_."

"Yeah," Rogue said, looking around, "Oh. As in 'Mah god, Ah'm glad Ah don't have ya'r power.' Ah wish Ah could say the same."

"I never thought," Sue shook her head, "I never really thought of it in terms of when you're trying to have a relationship."

"Bobby's nice. He's been my boyfriend for almost three years now. But there are times… he wants to touch me. He can't. It angers him. It's one of the things he won't admit to me. He doesn't want to admit that he's sick and tired of not being able to touch me." Rogue curled her legs up under her chin, "That's why I originally came here. I wanted to get the cure so that I wouldn't have to live with that look anymore. I want to touch him. I want to be able to kiss him for more than five seconds without him almost dying. I want to be normal. But when I came here, I didn't want this for me. I wanted this for him.

"And I was stupid enough to actually think that that'd be fine. Our relationship was already unsteady, but I left at the worst possible time, y'know? Him and my best friend, Kitty, have been exchanging looks. She denies it. I can tell that she doesn't want to be in love with a taken guy. And Bobby would never admit to it… but you can just tell. They have something going with every look that they give each other.

"Me and Kitty have been talking. She worries about me and likes to help me feel better and all of that. She tells me everything. Today she told me that my boyfriend kissed her. And I don't know how to react," Rogue finished.

Sue shook her head thoughtfully, "Do you love him?"

"What," Rogue looked taken aback, like she had never been asked the question in her life.

"Do you love him?"

Rogue thought for a minute. Did she love Bobby? Did she love the cute boy she had met when she first began at Xavier's? "Maybe. Maybe not. I think that it's too soon to tell."

"And you've been dating for three years?"

The questions were becoming personal. They were hitting way too close to home. "Yes, Ah mean-"

"If you don't know, then you don't love him." Sue smiled, "I knew the second that I met Reed that he would become an important person in my life. When I finally fell in love with him… it hit me like a tidal wave. I felt dizzy and strange and everything made sense while everything fell apart. The world was collapsing and changing. My heart was pounding and my pulse was quickening. I was in love with Reed Richards, geek extrodinaire."

Rogue couldn't keep the smile off her face at hearing Reed called a geek by Sue. But then she frowned, "Ya guys have been together for, like, ever."

Sue's smile grew wider, "Not exactly. Five years ago I wasn't even dating Reed. Instead I was dating his worst enemy. That worked out well, let me tell you."

"This was the space accident, wasn't it?"

Again Sue nodded, "Yes, it was."

"It was the first ever experiment, on purpose or otherwise, that turned normal humans into mutants."

"Yes," she replied, "That was a while ago. Before any of this had happened. We came and people thought that we were superheroes. It wasn't until the bad guys really start piling up did people think otherwise."

"Ya were twenty-five at the time…"

"Yes, Reed was twenty-seven. Ben was thirty."

"And Johnny was twenty."

"An extremely immature twenty."

Rogue grinned, "He's an immature twenty-five."

Laughing, Sue said, "Yes he is. But back to the subject. Do you feel anything when you look at Bobby?"

"Maybe. Sometimes. Ah do when Ah think of how it used to be."

"But not how it is now?"

Rogue groaned as she sat back on the couch, "Ah can't tell, actually. Some days everything feels so right, some days so wrong…" Something seemed to occur to her as she said this, "Ah don't normally open up to people like this."

It seemed more surprise than anything.

Sue shrugged nonchalantly, "When I'm the only woman you know and can talk to for long periods of time, it happens."

The elevator opened and shut. Quiet footsteps echoed softly off the walls in the hallway.

"Would you like to continue this conversation over dinner?"

Rogue smiled, "Ah'd like that."

Maybe things weren't so bad, Rogue thought as Sue got up to greet Reed. Maybe things were how they were supposed to be. Maybe _this_ was how things were supposed to be. Talking to Sue about her problems, grinning when Reed came through the doors, great dinner and good friends, maybe it was her destiny.

"Hey Granny, you've got another doctor's appointment coming up."

"You are so charming," Rogue spat at Johnny.

Or, maybe not.

To: whitestripes

From: KitKat

Subject: Please

Rogue? Are you going to answer me? Please! You're my best friend. You know that I wouldn't do this to you. At least let me explain what happened. The last e-mail you sent me wasn't exactly very nice, you know. All that swearing and cussing. I thought that you were supposed to be a southern belle. Please e-mail me Rogue. Soon.

-

To: whitestripes

From: KitKat

Subject: Don't Die On Me!

Like, I know that its only been an hour, but it has been one of the longest hours of my life. I know that you have got to be mad at me. I would be freaking pissed at me, too. But I'm worried. With all that trouble going on over the cure, you could be dead. E-mail me ASAP.

-

To: whitestripes

From:KitKat

Subject: You're Dead, Aren't You?

I'm freaking out. I might have a heartattack. Look, don't commit suicide or anything stupid like that. E-mail me immediately, Rogue!

-

The restaurant they went to was a slightly nicer one, a diner, but one that served things like Triple Chocolate Cake topped with freshly topped strawberries and ice cream rather than a homemade apple pie. Although, they had that, too.

Sue was digging into a huge salad while Rogue took bites out of her oversized burger. "How long have ya been seeing Reed?"

The blonde smiled a pretty smile and said, "Five years, and, like Johnny said, off and on. We've almost gotten married three times, but each time something gets in the way that we need to take care of. This is after we re-met up after college. We did a bit of dating at the University, too."

"So ya've been dating a while."

"You could say that."

Silence overtook the table while they resumed eating their food. Rogue took the opportunity to look at the families eating. Children were playing with their food, making their mothers angry. Fathers were having conversations with their sons over sports. Everyone seemed so happy. Rogue decided to ignore the strange looks she got. They must have recognized her from the newsreel that had recently been put out on the attack at the line for the cure. That, and Sue Storm was pretty famous herself.

"Now, you wanted my advice," Sue had wiped her face off with her napkin and took a sip of her pop.

Rogue nodded, wondering what would come out of this woman's mouth.

"You'll need to talk to him. Find out what he was thinking. At the moment, after everything you told me, I think that it's past time you ended the relationship, but I'm not one of the ones involved in it. I've only heard the bad, never seen the good, so my advice can't be taken too seriously at the moment. Talking is very important. I also think that dating other people is extremely important to you at this moment. You're young, pretty, and have only dated a few guys, one for the past three years. While you're this young, men are like trying on shoes; you're going to have to test them all to find the right one."

Rogue resisted the urge to laugh at the way it was put. Brillant really, just like she'd expect of the scientist. "Thanks. That's actually pretty good advice."

The waitress came around with the check and Rogue grabbed her purse.

Sue smiled and shook her head, "This one was my treat."

"Ah can pay-"

"Don't argue with me."

Rogue smiled and nodded, "Thanks."

"Next time you can treat me."

They grabbed their purses and jackets as they started to head out the door and to Sue's car. "Hey, Rogue."

"Yeah," the southern girl stopped and looked at the older woman.

"Keep in mind that while my brother may act like an idiot, he is a certified genius."

A confused look formed over Rogue's face, "Why are ya-"

"Don't question it," Sue said, "Just remember it. I think that it may come into play later on."

"OK." The confused expression still played itself over Rogue's features as they entered the vehicle. What could that have meant?

To: KitKat

From: whitestripes

Subject: Have You Lost Your Mind

I went out to dinner, idiot. I'm not dead. There have been no more attacks on line for the cure. Now I'm giving you a chance to explain. Take it. But bear in mind that you're going to explain it again when I get back to the Institute.

To: whitestripes

From: KitKat

Subject: Maybe Just A Little

OK. I feel a little bit stupid now. You just went out to dinner. I should have known that you wouldn't drop everything just because… I bet that you went with Johnny Storm, right? He is a total mega hunk.

Now that I've lightened the mood a little, I think, I'll tell you exactly what happened, as closely as I remember it.

I was in the kitchen. I was extremely hungry. That happens sometimes. Just, Bobby seemed to think that I was hungry for a little bit more than just food. Or something weird like that. Because that's when he kissed me. There I was, just wanting a simple piece of pie or something and he kisses me.

Rogue, I am so sorry. You know that I would never kiss him, right? He's your boyfriend and I'm not into the whole back-stabbing bitch thing. You do realize that? I would never do anything to sabatoge your relationship with Bobby.

To: KitKat

From: whitestripes

Subject: Figures, Boyfriend-Stealer

I sort of believe you. But you have to understand that I need to hear both sides. It's not that you're not my best friend, it's that he's my boyfriend and needs a chance to explain things, too. The way I see it, I should be home soon. I'll talk to you both them. Sue has helped me come to a couple decisions about my life. Really, despite this whole thing, I can't wait to see you again. You're still my best friend, after all.

To: whitestripes

From: KitKat

Subject: So Not A Funny Subject

Thank you. I miss you too, Roguey. Come home soon (and bring that delicious Johnny with you). We'll talk more later.

To: whitestripes

From: IcekInG

Subject: Blank

Rogue, we need to talk.

A/N: And so ends chapter three.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or Fantastic Four, so please do not sue. You probably wouldn't be getting much. I am wowed by the response that I have gotten for this story. It all makes me so happy! Erm… to those of you who don't particularly like Johnny, I have a simple question: why read the story? Because it is going to end up a Rogue/Johnny, you know. I'm not saying it to be mean, I'm just genuinely curious. I don't think that this is my best chapter. It's more of a plot mover than anything.

Rogue sat down with a hot cup of coffee, staring at her computer screen. Slowly she was discovering that if she didn't like the small amount of privacy she got back at the apartment, she would have to go out to get it among the masses of people. Ironic, wasn't it, how alone she could be among so many people?

So far she had given no reply to Bobby. She was trying to decide what to write. The southern girl knew exactly what he wanted to talk about, that wasn't hard to figure out, but she was questioning whether she wanted to hear it yet.

-

To: whitestripes

From: KitKat

Subject: Your Momma Is A Subject

Piotr and Amara seem to be getting along fine. They look so cute together, all romantic and junk. It's so sweet that it almost makes me sick. I guess that the real question is, how long will it last?

There are times when I wonder whether a perfect relationship actually exists. At first I had thought that you and Bobby were the perfect couple, and look at how that turned out. I have officially decided that real perfection doesn't last. After all, if it did, wouldn't you and Bobby still be happily together?

-

To: KitKat

From: whitestripes

Subject: Yeah, Well, Your Momma's The Oral Report

Love isn't perfect. It isn't always happy. That being said, Bobby and me were never always happy. There are fronts people put up to protect themselves from the outside world. Our happiness was one of them. We loved each other, we wanted to be together, but nothing was perfect about our relationship. I guess that that's hard to see when you're looking at it from behind a piece of glass.

Jealousy is streaming off you. I can even feel it through my computer screen. Really, it's amazing. You have nothing to be jealous of. You're happy. I admire you, truth be told. Just don't tell anyone. It'd ruin my reputation.

-

To: whitestripes

From: KitKat

Subject: Ouch. That One Hurt

I'm kind of sorry for springing this on you. It's just that romance seems to be buzzing around the mansion and I'm kind of feeling alone. This isn't like me, is it? This depression isn't like me at all.

I guess the big thing that's making me realize this is looking at everyone. I think about Logan and Ororo. They're going to get together soon, me thinks. Dr. McCoy is less than happy about it, but I think that he can sense it, too. Logan seems to be the only one who doesn't realize it. He's still hung up over Jean, y'know?

I'm supposing that you're no longer hung up over Bobby. It doesn't sound like it, with the speech that you just made. In fact, it sounds as if you accept that it's over, just like that. You two couldn't have been hiding that much from the public eye. You had to have been happy. Maybe you just can't see it now through the sadness.

-

Rogue smiled at the screen despite its depressing subject. When Kitty got emotional, Kitty got emotional. She never went at things half-assed. Slowly, she shut the screen. For now she needed a break from life at the Institute. She needed a break from the life that she was given. Maybe that was why she originally came to New York. Or maybe she really did want the cure. Either way, she'd have to decide fast. More and more mutants were coming to the city and supplies had to be running short.

"Sir, you can't come in here without a shirt on!"

Rogue looked up at the worker behind the counter of the coffee shop. There was fear in his eyes. Rogue knew that fear. It was the fear of a mutant. Abruptly she found herself looking towards the doorway, where a young, blonde man stood.

He looked vaguely familiar, with hair so light that it was platinum and flawless skin. He was tall and muscled. He was Warren Worthington III. Rogue bit down the urge to scream. He was even better looking in real life. Instead she eyed what would happen between the mutant and the man.

Warren was breathing deeply, as if he had just run a race. His eyes were glued onto the man, but slowly, after turning and looking at all the stares, he backed out onto the streets. Even more people stared at him there.

For a few moments, Rogue paused, wondering what she would do. It didn't take her long to decide. She picked up her laptop, left her coffee behind, and took off into the crowds of New York, following the angelic man.

"Hey," she called, "Wait up."

He didn't seem to hear her. She didn't blame him. He was probably wrapped up in the world around him.

"Worthington."

Still nothing.

"Angel!"

That seemed to get his attention. He stopped, turned and stared at her, "What did you just call me?"

Finally Rogue caught up with him, "Angel. The wings."

"I don't even know you."

"You're a mutant."

He glared, "Thank you for telling me. I haven't noticed."

"Ah'm a mutant."

He eyed her now like a scientist would a new species of plant… or maybe a disease. "Clearly your power doesn't get you _this_ kind of attention."

This was the first time that Rogue noticed the stares now aimed at her. "No. Ah suppose it doesn't."

Smiling sadly, he started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

The fact that he stopped for a second time surprised her. He didn't seem to like her from the moment she talked to him.

He turned back and looked at her, "I have no idea."

"What happened?"

"Why should I tell you anything? I don't even know you."

"Who do ya know? Do ya know anyone?"

After that he followed her silently. It seemed as though she had struck a nerve. They sat down in a different coffee shop. These people didn't stare at Angel. Or, at least they did so discreetly. He seemed much more comfortable than he had previously.

"Do ya want to talk about it?"

The blonde shook his head, "Want to tell me what's going on with your hair?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Who said that _Ah _did?"

He looked taken aback, as though he hadn't ever expected that she would say something slightly mean and underhanded.

"That's code fore Ah don't really want to talk about it." She took a sip of her new coffee, courtesy of the rich man before her. Truth be told, Rogue was surprised there was any money in the fitted jeans he was wearing. He seemed like the type who expected people to instantly know who he was and 'tab' him, "So ya've got no place to stay."

"That's about right," he said.

"And ya ran away from home."

"Correction. I flew."

She fixed him with a look, "Like that really matters."

"Just telling you."

Warren looked kind of put out, like this wasn't how imagined the conversation going. Rogue couldn't help but giggle slightly at his downtrodden look. At that, he smiled.

"You're pretty, you know that?"

Rogue wasn't used to blushing, but now she did it freely.

"Ah've heard it now and again," she said. In truth, she couldn't remember the last time that she had been called pretty.

For a few moments they sat in silence, Rogue drinking her coffee, Warren sending some not so subtle glances her way. Just when she was about to say something, a familiar flashy car pulled up and an angry-looking Johnny stormed into the shop.

"Where have you been? You have an appointment, you know. I waited almost an hour," he stopped suddenly and looked at Warren. "Who are _you_?"

Warren looked dully between her and Johnny. Rogue couldn't help but feel bad for the man. He probably wasn't used to a guy as overbearing as Johnny. Because Johnny could be overbearing when he wanted to be.

"I'm Warren. Warren Worthington III."

Despite the fact that he asked the question, as soon as Warren started to speak, Johnny ignored him and turned his attention back to Rogue, "You skipped your doctor's appointment for pretty boy over here? You skipped it for a date? Are you crazy?"

"No. Ah think ya are. Didn't ya get my message? The appointment's been rescheduled for tomorrow." She gave him a very pointed look.

The older man flushed, to her surprise, "Sorry, I didn't check, I was in such a rush…"

"If ya don't have the time, then ya don't have to take meh to the stupid appointment."

"Hey, granny, if I said that I was taking you to the appointment, then I'm taking you to the appointment."

"Excuse me," Warren cut in. He looked quite amused by the entire thing, "But, really, I have to go. Rogue it was nice to meet you. I'm going to guess that you're Johnny Storm, superhero has-been? It's been… an experience."

As he was walking out the door, Rogue yelled, "Wait."

She scribbled something onto a slip of paper and handed it to the blonde man, "It's the address to the Xavier Institute. It's a home to people like us."

"Thanks," he whispered into her ear as he walked out the door.

Johnny just kind of stood there with a shocked expression on his face.

To: KitKat

From: whitestripes

Subject: Hurt Like Your Momma Did Last Night

Not giving any clues as to who it is, but the Institute might be getting a very… special new member. Not saying anything, just wanted to tell you. When he gets there… well, you will no doubt be e-mailing me away.

We went out to dinner last night. Sue, Johnny, Reed, Ben, and I, that is. It was fun. We went to a little diner with an arcade across from it. I know what you're thinking. 'Rogue, you are much too old for video games! And you're, like, a girl.' But, it really was fun. Especially after I completely wiped Johnny's face in the ground at Dance Dance Revolution. He thought he was just the hottest thing until I came along.

Things have been kind of different around here, I guess. Sue's preparing for her wedding to Reed (According to Ben, it's the third time. He's just wondering whether it will be cancelled yet again). Reed is always off doing some experiment. Ben is… doing whatever Ben does. He'll go out for a couple beers sometimes, or stay home and watch a movie. I guess it really depends on whether he feels like letting people look at him. Because wherever he goes, people do stare.

Johnny… is still being Johnny. He makes fun of me, angers me, and is generally the jerk that he normally is. But it is really hard to hate the guy who takes the time out of his busy schedule to take you to a doctor's appointment that you could probably get to on your own. It's strange, but he's out with fewer girls than he normally is. I'd like to think that it has something to do with Sue giving him a 'talk' but I highly doubt it. He's twenty-five, after all! No one else seems to think that it's strange at all.

The doctor said that my legs should heal up fine, but he's not sure. After all, it's kind of hard to examine the patient that you can't touch without gloves on. But I trust him. He doesn't seem like the type to tell a lie. Or a big one. Think of Dr. House with a twist. Yeah, he's that bad, Kitty. Actually, he might be worse. At least on _House_, Dr. House doesn't go around slapping nurse's backsides. But whatever. Johnny kind of made sure that the doctor didn't go anywhere near my butt.

To: whitestripes

From: IcekInG

Subject: Come on

We have to talk sometime. Come home and we'll talk about it. Then you can go home to your precious Johnny or whatever.

To: whitestripes

From: KitKat

Subject: Why The Yo Momma Jokes? Why?

So Johnny is being super sweet, huh? Sounds like he's got a crush on you. Or maybe it's the other way around. I mean, you do talk about him an awful lot in your e-mails. And he is, like, mega-hot.

Who's coming here? I am so exited. If no one shows up I'm going to be so angry I could kill something… or y'know, maybe not. Killing someone would be so gross. Can you imagine all of that blood? Like, eew.

Wolverine's ignoring Ororo. I think they'll get together soon. I hope that they get together soon. That would be freaking awesome. Since, you know, they're all badass together and stuff.

Romance is at an all-time low at the moment at the Institute. Have you and Bobby made up yet? I don't think you have by the way that you've avoided talking about him in all of your recent messages. You have to talk to him sometime. Who knows, maybe you'll end up resolving everything and getting back together. But then, that would put a damper on your whole run-away-and-marry-Johnny plan, wouldn't it? Oh, don't think that I can't read your mind just because you're not here and I'm not Jean. You southern belle types are open books to me.

We've been practicing in the danger room a lot. I think that something's going to happen soon. Something big. And when I say soon, I mean soon. When I say big, I mean mammoth. That means really, really big, in case you didn't know. Please do something to defend yourself. Knowing you, you have taken the cure and just haven't told anybody. If you took the cure, come back to the mansion ASAP. Everyone thinks it would be for the best. I mean, like, I know you have Johnny and the rest of the Fabulous Four or Totally-Gorgeous Four or whatever they're called to protect you. But sometimes you just can't rely on other people. Rogue, you have to take care of yourself. Promise me you'll get out of the city soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or the Fantastic Four or any related characters. I wish I did, but don't we all? The beginning of this chapter was… hard to get right, to say the least. I guess as you read, you'll eventually get why. Slight Reed and Rogue bonding in this chappie, along with some Johnny/Rogue hints for you all. I guess I would like to take the opportunity to warn you that I have no idea where this story is headed. I have three main arcs in my head, but getting there may be a long time coming. I'm kind of just going with the flow at the moment. NaNoWriMo's almost here! Yay! Unfortunately, that means that I'll probably not update this story through the entire month of November. But fear not! I'll update again once it's over (you still have one or two updates before that point).

To: KitKat

From: whitestripes

Subject:

So Johnny apparently has a crush on me? Or I have a crush on him? Wow. I never knew that one. Please explain when the run-away-and-marry-Johnny plan came about. I am genuinely curious. He is extraordinarily good looking; I'll give you that.

What's going on here New York that I need to be careful of? Because nothing has happened yet. Plus, I can take care of myself.

Oh, and as for me and Bobby making up. I think that I'm going to dump him. I'm getting kind of sick of him, you know? What with him being a dirty rotten pig and all. I've got to go. See you sometime.

-

To: whitestripes

From: KitKat

Subject: Where The Hell Is Your Witty Subject?

Have you been lost for the past few weeks? Like, maybe you hit your head pretty hard. Have that gorgeous Johnny take a look at it for you (since when, by the way, do you admit that he's good looking). We've only been talking about this for the past, I don't know, week or two. With the whole New York thing, that is. Remember, evil mutants are coming. Magneto? If you don't remember this, then clearly I can't trust you to take care of yourself and will have to come over there and beat the crap out of you while saving your butt from the forces of evil. So you officially don't like Bobby anymore? I had sort of gotten the feeling that you were going to talk things out with him so that you would still be friends with him in the end. A dirty rotten pig, though? I mean, yeah he's a pig and he can be rotten, but dirty is a low blow. He's just a guy after all.

-

To: KitKat

From: whitestripes

Subject:

Bobby. Bobby. I guess you're right. It was kind of a low blow considering that at the moment I feel as though I don't even know him.

I guess I must have hit my head on something because I can't remember half of the conversations we've had. Especially not the ones about this Magneto dude. Who is he again? Evil mutants are everywhere, by the way. They can't really cause too much trouble.

By the way, I've always thought that Johnny was a supremely hot guy with the body of a god. I just never told you. I guess you can read us southern belle types like open books.

-

Rogue sat at a stool in the kitchen, eating an English Muffin and trying not to be sick. Johnny had brought home his latest girlfriend last night and they were currently acting all lovey dovy right in front of her in their underwear. OK, so maybe the girl was dressed in street clothes, but Johnny was wearing his boxers, which was something she did not need to see that morning. Or any morning, for that matter. She decided to discount the fact that he had totally amazing abs. Bobby had ones that were just as good. All right, maybe not. But Warren Worthington III sure did.

"So you're from the south?"

The redhead in front of her was smiling, trying to make conversation. Rogue wondered why she even tried. This was more than just a little awkward.

"No." Really she wouldn't dignify that with a proper answer. It was like one of those stupid 'Here's Your Sign' jokes that Bill Engvall did. In other words, her accent made it obvious.

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Yes, she is. Just ignore her. She can be a grump in the mornings."

"I'm Lisa," the girl said, ignoring the mutant.

"Rogue."

The girl frowned, "Well, that's an… interesting name."

Rogue didn't dignify that with an answer.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed," Johnny asked as he grabbed a jug of orange juice from the fridge.

"Is there a right side?"

"Apparently not for grannies."

"Whatever, Flame Boy."

"Hello, one-hundred percent pure man over here."

"Maybe in yar dreams."

Lisa seemed confused, as though she didn't know what to do, "Well, I've got work. So I'll so you later, I guess."

"See you, babe," Johnny replied, kissing her on the lips. Gross was the word that came to Rogue's mind.

"I'll see you, too, Rogue."

With that the redhead was gone.

"Hopefully not sometime in this century," Rogue muttered as she heard the door click shut and the elevator start.

Johnny turned to look at her with a small smirk playing on his features, "What do you have against Lisa? She did nothing wrong."

"The fact that she slept with ya was one point against her."

Johnny rolled his eyes, "You better make that ten."

If Rogue had anything in her mouth, it would have flown from her mouth and onto the opposite wall, "Eww."

He didn't look at her as he put the orange juice back in the fridge, "Hey, we've been dating on and off."

"Ah'm guessing that the relationship has mostly been off."

"Actually, its been kind of on, if you catch my drift," Johnny told her, complete with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Please excuse me while Ah go gag. Or maybe Ah'll hang mahself."

Johnny rolled his eyes and gave her a look like he would a child, "Chill, Rogue. Lisa's an old friend of mine. She slept on the couch."

"Erm… Ah'm kind of on the couch, so Ah think that Ah'd know if she slept on the couch."

"We have more than one couch here, granny. I guess your eyesight must be failing if you haven't noticed that."

Although she would never admit it, she kind of had forgotten about the other couches. There were at least two in Reed's experiment room and another one in the study. But Rogue hadn't made a point to go into either of those rooms since she got there, so no wonder she had forgotten.

"Do ya often walk around yar friends in your boxers?"

Johnny grinned, looking like he had just won a million dollars, "I know this may come as a shock to you, granny, but women generally like what they see. And most of the time, they prefer me out of my clothes, not in them."

One of Rogue's eyebrows lifted high at that.

"Sue's taking us out to dinner tonight. This place is night. She's getting an award for something or other. Dress nice," Johnny told her as he began to exit the room, "That is, if you own anything nice."

"Of course Ah own something nice!" She just may or may not have brought it with her.

-

To: whitestripes

From: KitKat

Subject: Still No Subject. I Need A Witty Saying.

Erm… are you feeling all right. I really do think that you need to be checked out if you can't remember what we've been talking about for the last… well, who knows how long.

Anyway, Logan totally made a move on Ororo without even realizing it! I was just sitting there in the kitchen, minding my own business, when Logan comes into the area. Ororo was making herself a snack and was putting some things back in the fridge and Logan saunters over, blocked her in between the fridge and the door to get a beer. Then, as he was leaning back up, he told Ororo, "Using new shampoo?"

I swear she went red, even though she hid it well. Logan really didn't seem to get what was going on because at my look he was like, "What?"

And I was like, "Nothing."

It was beautiful, really.

Since when do you actually admit that you think Johnny's hot?

-

Rogue tried to ignore the look that Johnny was giving her as she scoured the room, throwing pillows and blankets around, moving books on shelves.

"Are you looking for something?"

"Nope. Just decided that this place looked too clean," she gave him a look. She hoped that it struck fear into his heart. Judging by his grin, it didn't.

Johnny rolled his eyes, "What are you looking for? I'll help you."

Rogue gave him a look, "Don't you have better things to do?"

"Better than helping you? Never."

He was just as haughty as he usually was and Rogue couldn't help but give him a snide look. The mutant was really starting to get on her nerves.

"You can just take your sarcasm and shove it up your-"

"Now, granny, there is no need to curse."

With an inward screech, she turned around, taking long, even breaths. "My laptop. I'm missing my laptop."

Johnny placed a hand on her shoulder. She supposed that it was supposed to be comforting, but it did strange things to her arm that she wasn't sure she liked. Not at all. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" He breathed into her ear, "I think I saw it on the kitchen counter."

Giving the older man a strange look, she nodded, "Thanks."

"Any time, granny. Any time."

"Stop calling that. Or I'll be forced to kill you."

"Oh, like you could."

"Try me."

-

To: KitKat

From: whitestripes

Subject: Witty Sayings? Those Are A Dime A Dozen

What are you talking about? Of course I remember what we've been talking about for the past who knows how long! I'm not crazy or anything.

So Logan unwittingly made a move on Ororo, huh? That is amazing. Knowing him, he didn't realize it, either. He's just sort of clueless about the things that go on in the world. Really, I think that the only reason he's really crazy over Jean is the fact that she's drop-dead gorgeous. But, then, Ororo is, too, isn't she? Just her prettiness is more muted than Jean's.

Erm… I've never actually admitted that I think Johnny's hot. And that's because he's not. Overtly hot, that is. His whole cocky attitude thing completely throws that off. Besides, he's a total player. I wouldn't date him in a million years.

-

Rogue found herself watching the lines for the Cure with a sense of anxiety and curiosity. She had a choice to make and she knew it. For days she had been putting off getting the Cure, but it was closer and closer to the time when she needed to make her final choice.

"Quite daunting, isn't it?"

Rogue whipped around to find Reed Richards standing behind her. He was staring up at the building that was administering the Cure with an unreadable expression. His eyes seemed almost sad.

"It makes ya wonder whether ya really want to go through with this. What if the Cure turns out to be a hoax? What if Ah'm allergic to it or something?"

Reed smiled at her, "They have three full hospital staffs here doing the administering. I don't think that you'll have that big of a problem. Besides, I've looked over their formula. It's perfect. There's absolutely nothing wrong with it."

For once, Rogue realized that she didn't know Reed Richards at all. She had been crashing at his apartment for almost two weeks now and she knew nothing abut the owner.

"Ya seem almost bitter about it, Dr. Richards."

"Not bitter. Just disappointed. But it's time that someone created this thing."

Rogue took a final look at the long line, "Ah don't think that Ah'll be getting the Cure today."

"I'll take you home."

His car keys were already in hand and they headed towards the plain silver car that seemed understated for one as famous as Reed Richards.

"You never did tell us what your power was, Rogue."

She took a deep breath. She knew that this was going to be coming soon. She'd avoided it for a long time and kept herself well covered. Normally when people learned what her power was, they started to stay away.

"Ah'm not very proud of my power, but I guess that that's evident." Sshe looked down, "Ah have the power to absorb memories, life, and, in a mutant's case, powers, into mah body through skin-to-skin contact."

She could see Reed glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, "So what you're saying is that by touching someone, you could ultimately kill him?"

"Yes."

For a long while, the car ride was silent. Finally, Reed broke it, "I wish there were more options than just the Cure."

"Didn't ya once create a machine that could take away powers," Rogue asked.

Reed let out a bark of laugh, "Yes I did. That was a long time ago. Since then, we've discovered that it only works on those who got their powers accidentally, like the Fantastic Four."

"So ya have the choice of powers or no powers?"

"We ultimately decided that we would keep our powers. We made enemies and the only way to defend ourselves was to have them."

Rogue smiled, "At least ya had a choice."

"You have a choice, too."

"And the wrong one could ruin mah life," she told him as they pulled up to the valet.

"Choices shape who were are. No matter who you are, the option to ruin your life is there. You won't be the first one to make it, Rogue."

Rogue got out of the car and began walking to the elevator, "Sometimes, though, it seems as though Ah am."

Reed had nothing to reply to that, "Sorry I can't help you more."

"Thanks anyway."

He smiled and shook his head, "I'd advise, though, that you remember Sue's dinner tonight. She'd probably kill if you forgot."

Rogue couldn't help but laugh. No wonder Sue was in love with Reed. He was nice and, in an old guy sort of way, handsome. Sue couldn't have been luckier in love. Rogue wished that she could say the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: id o not own X-men or any related characters. For future reference, I must say that the majority (not all, but most) of the characters in this story will be from the comics/movies/ect. I have done a lot of research for this fic beforehand (or… at least after the last few chapters), and feel that if the X-men movie universe was able to change some characters around a little bit, then so can I (just not any major ones… yet). So read, review, and enjoy! I've officially decided that there will be at least two major arcs for this story, just to let you all know, by the way.

Chapter 6

Rogue stared pensively at the television. It showed that a few extremely powerful mutants had escaped from their confinement, although how was not mentioned. Now she knew what Kitty was warning about. Before it had just seemed like something that would never really happen, now it seemed so very, very real.

Johnny was watching the television, too. She saw how is face slightly twisted as though trying to truly comprehend what was going on. He couldn't seem to grasp the fact that mutants had actually escaped from where they were kept. This would be bad and he knew it. Rogue only wondered whether or not she should get out of the city immediately.

Finally, Johnny said, "They'll be caught soon."

Rogue wasn't so sure. "So Mr. Hero over here isn't going to go and round them up for the law to handle?"

His eyes were still on the screen, looking over the enormous muscles of one of the escapees.

"I think," he told her, "I'll pass."

She didn't say a word, but instead wondered what the X-men were doing. No doubt they would be on this case like flies on honey. They wouldn't let any of the more corrupt mutants run around with the normal ones. Especially not after seeing him attack the police and civilians so savagely.

Johnny sighed, "Or maybe I'll help when they reach the city."

"Maybe ya're just afraid."

"Aren't you?"

Groaning, Johnny said, "Maybe tomorrow I'll help save the world. Tonight I just need a break. Tomorrow I'll kick his ass."

Rogue couldn't hide her smile. She really could see Johnny kicking this guy's ass. He seemed to have some major abilities in that department.

"Are you ready for my sister's award ceremony or whatever?"

"Ah'm getting there."

Johnny smirked, "She'll have your head if you're not ready by the time that she gets home."

Rogue got the hint and grabbed a bag of things. After she had discovered that she was without proper attire, Sue effectively went through her closet and found a few of the more elegant items that would fit her. Carefully she slipped into them.

-

To: whitestripes

From: KitKat

Subject: Witty Wonkers Win Wobblies

Rogue, be careful. I'm sure that you totally saw the news and all, but I need to warn you that if you don't be careful, no one will be able to help you. Evil mutants are lurking everywhere and you never know when they'll just pop out at you.

Logan has been missing for a couple of days. We think that he went out to check out the enemy camps or something, but he hasn't been back yet. Hopefully he will be in a few days. And Jean is totally crazy. Not that I haven't told you this before, but she really is. After all, apparently she's leading the evil dudes. And that just isn't something that a perfectly sane person would do.

-

To: KitKat

From: whitestripes

Subject: Are You Telling Me I Need Bigger Boobs?

I'll be careful. There are millions of people living in New York. What are the chances that I'll be one of the few singled out for an attack? Oh, and like we all didn't know that Jean was crazy. And think about how crazy Scott was for her. She just played with his heart for as long as I could remember. It's very sad now to think that he's dead. Really, despite the fact that he's more depressing than I can be, he really was a relatively cool guy.

Tonight I'm going to Sue's award ceremony thing for something. I really just don't know all the details. I'm wearing a dress that I can't really breath in and my hair's all done and stuff. Johnny hasn't made one granny comment to me yet tonight. In fact, he hasn't been doing much talking at all around me. Somehow I get the feeling that he's avoiding me. Which is strange, since earlier we were kind of getting along, in a strange way.

-

To: whitestripes

From: KitKat

Subject: Erm… No. I Could Use Some, Though.

I totally know! It's way too bad about Scottie boy. He was a total hottie. In fact, if I didn't already kind of like someone, I would totally go for him. He's just that good looking.

You're going to a dress up thing? And Johnny's not calling you granny? How very, very strange indeed. He probably thinks that you look way too beautiful to insult. Either that or you've got something completely nasty stuck in between your teeth and he just doesn't want to say anything so that you'll embarrass yourself and all the crap. But I highly doubt it's that. Tell me, is he staring at you in a way that gives you the heebe jeebes?

Oh, the new arrival… arrived. You could have told me that the guy was Warren Worthington III! That way I could have saved myself the embarrassment of walking into a room, seeing him, and saying, "I need a map because I could just get lost in your eyes."

Don't even give me that look that I know you're giving me through the computer screen. It was the first thing that came to mind. Really, though, you should have seen the look that he gave me when I said this. He was just like, "WTF?!"

Dr. McCoy started chuckling lightly and Ororo just gave me this look like, 'what are you thinking?' Well, I'll tell you what I'm thinking my dear Rogue. I am thinking that I really just want to get into that man's pants. So how hard do you think it'll be? Erm… please don't take that in an extremely perverted way. I mean how hard will it be to get into his pants, not… anyway. I've got to go. We've got a special training meeting, so I'll catch you later.

-

Rouge smiled as she allowed Ben to help her into the car. He was going to walk to the ceremony, but had graciously told everyone to drive ahead of him. Sue was looking very nervous over the entire thing and Reed was just trying to console her. Johnny, strangely enough, hadn't said a single word through the entire car drive. His mind seemed to be otherwise occupied.

The building they arrived at was large and prominent looking with escalators leading up to the building's entrance. It was the first time that Rogue had ever seen outdoor escalators. She hadn't even known that there were any in existence.

"Shocked," Johnny nodded towards the strange outdoor elevators, "They have them all over in Paris."

"Well Ah don't go to Paris that often."

He smirked and shook his head, but his mind seemed to be elsewhere. Why else wouldn't he take the time to strike up some sort of argument with her? He had been this way since he saw the news earlier… maybe even since Lisa had come to… visit. She could never be sure. But before she could even think about asking him what was wrong, he had disappeared into the throngs of people gathered in the building. Instead of seeing as if he were out to party, it seemed he was on the search for something.

Sue smiled nervously, "I think that we had better get to our table. The ceremony starts soon."

For a little bit, Rogue wondered why Sue was so nervous about this. She looked questioningly at Reed, but he just shrugged to signal that he didn't know either. Rogue bumped into a man as she made her way through the crowd. Things seemed to go in slow motion as she glanced at him. He was an older man, at least forty-five in her opinion, and bald. His eyes were cold and he seemed to be staring her down as he looked at her. The moment passed as quickly as it had come and he disappeared through the people, leaving Rogue standing in confusion.

What had just happened? The last time she had gotten a sort of bad vibe like that was when she was a captive of Magneto's…. and that vibe was much more obvious. Especially after he had started to strap her into the machine.

"Something wrong," Reed asked from behind her.

Rogue shook her head and made her way to the table where Sue was already sitting.

Sue grinned, "See a cute guy?" Reed rolled his eyes at his future wife, as if saying 'Why me?'

Rogue smiled and shook her head, "Ah guess Ah just kind of got lost."

She couldn't get that man's cold eyes out of her system. But Sue and Reed didn't seem to realize that anything was wrong as they nodded and Reed said, "I can imagine how hard it would be to stay with someone you know in there. This place is packed tonight."

He smiled at Sue and held her hand. Rogue smiled at how romantic it was.

"They are serving some great drinks here," Johnny said as he sat down at the table, sipping on one alcoholic beverage or another.

Sue glared at her brother, "If you get drunk, we are leaving you here for someone else to deal with."

"Relax, sis. The last time I got drunk was…" He trailed off as if wishing not to answer that question. He fixed his gaze on Rogue, "So how old are you anyway? Old enough to take full advantage of the bar?"

Embarrassed, she shook her head, "Ah'm only twenty."

One of Johnny's eyebrows lifted, "And here I thought that you were much older, granny."

She glared at him, "Ah'm surprised ya're even old enough to drink. Ya act as if ya are two."

"I'd rather be two than fifty."

"Ah thought we just went over that Ah was twenty. Besides, how old are ya?"

Johnny smirked self-confidently, "I am twenty-five."

"Geezer," Rogue said with a smirk.

"What did you just call me?" Johnny actually looked surprised for once in his life.

"Old man."

"Hey, I'm not the one with white in-"

"Old foggie."

Reed couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Sue was not quite as amused, "Can you two be civil with each other for once? You two are both grown adults and should conduct yourself as such."

"She started it," Johnny whined. He was clearly enjoying himself by the grin on his face.

"And she ended it," Sue said with a look.

Both brother and sister had a stare down before Johnny looked away. He couldn't seem to be able to compete with his sister's deadly glare. Rogue wouldn't have wanted to try to, either, for that matter.

People were starting to sit at their tables and the chatter was starting to dissipate. A man was standing on the stage in front of them, smiling in a way that said he was someone who was to be followed. If he told a joke, others would laugh.

Reed leaned over the table, "That's President Lear of the Medical Board. He's not someone that you would regularly want to mess with."

"So he's giving the award?"

"No. Worthington is."

Lear's voice cut off any more conversation, "I hope that everyone here is having a lovely evening."

There were mumbles of agreement ranging through the crowd. Sue looked less than enthused.

"We all know why we are gathered here today. And that is to honor scientists whom have made advancement in the general industry possible. Please allow me to welcome Warren Worthington II as our honored guest and the man whom is giving these awards. He has come across one of the most controversial discoveries in the history of medicine. This discovery is the one of the Cure, as most of you know. Now mutants have the choice to get rid of their powers if they grow out of control. And, possibly much more importantly, to neutralize the ones who cause trouble."

Rogue couldn't help but think of Magneto. He had an entire army lined up to show the world exactly what mutants could do. With them around, even Rogue was a bit happy for the Cure. She couldn't help but wince as she thought of her last encounter with Magneto. Although he may not have necessarily been evil, he definitely wasn't the idol of all things good in the world.

"Please give a round of applause for Warren Worthington."

A wave of applause filled the air. Hesitantly Rogue joined in. The rest of her table seemed just as reluctant to do so.

A man stood up and walked over to the podium, looking as though he were a king about to make a proclamation to his subjects. He looked almost nothing like his son and instead had this air of bitter harshness surrounding him. The clapping dwindled until there was complete silence in the room.

"Good evening. As you all may have guessed, I am Warren Worthington, President of Worthington Industries. Tonight we have gathered the greatest minds in the scientific world together to honor the few who have made a difference in the difficult world we live in.

"It is my great honor to introduce to you a woman who has done much for her field. She has helped with the creation of stealth mode for the military planes. Although many kinks are being worked out of this, it is still considered one of the greatest inventions of our time."

Rogue thought back to the Blackbird, the X-men's jet. It had a stealth mode. Did Sue create that?

"She has also developed six different low-cost hydraulic vehicles in the last year. Perhaps most importantly, she played a large part in discovering the very formula that the Cure was based on. Please give a large round of applause to Sue Storm."

There was no air of pride in Sue at all. She looked more as though she were headed to her deathbed. While everyone else looked exited to hear of her discoveries, she looked ashamed. But, Rogue noticed, she was able to slip in and out of masks as quickly as Mystique and she managed to look pleased when she turned to accept her award. Rogue's mind couldn't help but go back to the fact that she created the formula that the Cure was based upon. Hadn't Reed said only earlier that very day that he wanted to create a completely different solution to mutant powers?

"It is an honor to be offered this award, but I'm afraid that I must decline it," at the gasp that ran through the crowd, she smiled, "Although I have helped with the building and formation of all that was before mentioned, I was not the only one working on these inventions. Instead I turn this award over to Worthington Industry's President, Warren Worthington II, who put my formula to good use."

Only Rogue seemed to detect the sarcasm that filled her voice. Well, Johnny seemed to, too, if the smile on his face were any indication.

At the unsure clapping, Sue stepped down from the stage and made her way back to the table. When she sat down, someone shouted, "Mutants are headed towards the city! We're going to be under attack!"

There was silence. Then screams filled the air.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men or any related characters. It's been a while since I've updated, but I just haven't been able to feel the writing juices. It's like everything that I write annoys me. That's why I'm a little hesitant to even put up this chapter. I don't know when I'll get around to the next. Oh, well. I have more distractions, too, like working on a couple originals, working on some art, and starting the long search for colleges so I'm prepared when it comes time to start applying. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. I made a few (minor) changes in the last chapter so that it could fit in with the story a little more. Slightly shorter than normal, but oh well.

Chapter Seven

Rogue was being pulled every way, people were shoving and pushing and all that she could think about was not touching anyone else with her skin. At one point, she was aware that Johnny had grabbed onto her arm and tried to lead her out of the crowd, but they got separated. She saw glimpses of blonde hair that could only belong to Sue, and the face of Reed a few times, but she was never able to get to them.

The power went out. Finally she escaped the mad crowd of people and sat on the ground of the room, merely watching the people trying to escape. Slowly her eyes adjusted to the darkness. A few other people seemed to realize, too, that there was little hope for escape in this and that it was far better to wait until the doors cleared. What were the chances of the mutants even coming near this building, anyway?

Sue and Reed were trying to break up the crowd. Their voices could almost be heard over the crowd, trying to calm people down. This almost seemed to frighten them more into a complete panic.

Picking herself off of the ground, she made her way to one of the windows, looking into the streets below. There were many people running, more than likely trying to get into the 'safety' of their homes. Not that their homes would actually provided safety.

"Panic is an interesting thing, is it not," a cold voice asked.

Rogue looked over to the source of the voice. It was the same man who she had seen earlier in the crowd, the one with the cold eyes.

"It's horrible," she whispered.

"Humanity is horrible."

She replied, "And yet we're all human."

"No, not all of us," his eyes were glinting. "Some of us are more than that. We all have the ability to be great. That is, all of the mutants in the world have the ability to be great."

"I take it that you're a mutant?"

Rouge made sure that she had no fear in her eyes. After all, what was there to fear? She too was a mutant and a powerful one at that. If this man made one wrong move, then she would do what she had to do to take him down. Kitty said that there wouldn't always be someone to protect her. This may have been one of those times. Slowly, she pushed back the feeling that she wanted Johnny to be there. He always seemed to be a good protector, even if he didn't realize it.

The man was silent. Then he spoke, "No, no I am not a mutant. I'm just a wide supporter of them."

"So you agree with the people who are trying to invade the city with intentions of violence?"

"My name is Bentley Wittman. Before we get into my views on matters as important as these, I think that we should at least introduce ourselves."

"Rogue."

"Now that's an interesting name," Bentley said, his eyes twinkling. "A codename, I presume?"

Her jaw was tight, "No. That's my name."

He nodded, apparently fine with her answer, "Well, my dear, I must leave you. It appears that our way has been cleared." He motioned to the door and Rouge saw that the entry way was now empty. Johnny was entering through the door and headed towards them. "It appears that your boyfriend is quite jealous."

"He's not my-"

But the man was gone, already halfway out of the room. Where he walked past Johnny, there was some sort of little stare-off before they broke contact.

"Who was that," Johnny asked, sounding extremely annoyed.

"Bentley Wittman."

A frown crossed Johnny's features, "I've never heard of him."

Apparently there was no need to think anymore of it and they headed out of the door and into the night, "I wonder what's taking Ben so long?"

---

To: whitestripes

From: KitKat

Subject: F Subjects

Rogue, get out of there now.

---

When they finally exited to the streets, everything was strangely quiet. People were looking out of their windows, wondering who would venture into the streets when the alarm against violent mutants had been raised. Rogue couldn't help but think that it was more or less alarm against mutants in general.

"Ben, come on, answer," Sue was shouting into her phone. Her composure had been lost long ago, the first thirty times that Ben hadn't answered his cell phone.

Rogue fell into step along side Reed, "There's not even a mutant entering the city yet. For all they know, this is just a false alarm."

"For them, it's better to be safe than sorry." He paused and looked up into the sky, "If there is no attack tonight, people will be trying to get out of the city tomorrow. It won't be pretty."

There was a chill in the air. Despite the fact that everyone had cleared the streets of New York from fear, there was this air of peacefulness surrounding her. It was almost as if she were just out walking the grounds of the mansion.

Sue caught up to them and shook her head, "I can't contact him."

Johnny, who had been walking a bit ahead of them, turned around, "He's probably all right. What sort of genius would mess around with that many tons of pure orange?"

"Groups that hate mutants," Rogue told him. "Other mutants. Just to name a few."

Everyone went silent and suddenly she realized that maybe that wasn't the right thing to say at the moment.

"He could have decided that he didn't want to go to the ceremony and just went back home."

"I doubt it," Sue said, trying to make the southern girl feel a little better, "But thanks."

Rogue was silent, scanning the streets, "We could split up and look for him." That would be the X-men thing to do. But, she kept forgetting, at the moment she was no longer with the X-men. Right now she was with the Fantastic Four. And, quite frankly, she didn't know how they operated.

"No," Reed said, "I don't think that we should completely split up. We'll split into pairs and search for him. Don't go too far. At the moment, it's better to be safe and sorry."

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Reed would be going with Sue. Johnny was looking at her out of the corner of his eye, "Are we going to get going, granny, or what?"

"Yeah, let's go."

---

To: whitestripes

From: KitKat

Subject: F The World

Get out of there now, damn it!

---

The walk was mostly silent. This was a surprise, seeing as Johnny usually had something to say. Right now he was strangely serious. Finally he said, "How did I get stuck with you?"

"I think that it's the other way around. You should feel lucky to be stuck with me. On the other hand, you are like a thorn in my side."

"A fly that won't go away."

"The mole that insists on digging up the yard."

"The prank caller."

"A stalker that can't even be stopped with a restraining order," Rogue finished.

"Hey." Johnny gave her a look, "Are you calling me a stalker?"

"I'm merely stating a fact."

"I have never stalked you!"

Rogue shrugged, barely resisting her urge to grin, "Not yet."

"Not ever!"

"That's what they all say."

He raised one of his eyebrows, "Who are they now?"

"Those who have been caught under my southern charm," Rogue smiled at him.

The overall effect of the smile seemed to be more overwhelming than she thought it would be. The flame boy just stood there staring at her, as though the strangest thing in the world had just happened. Then, whatever had fallen over him was shook off and he followed her again, ignoring the strange looks she was casting on him.

"Southern charm my ass," she heard him mumble as he passed her, as if uncomfortable with the thought of walking beside her.

"Your ass has no southern charm."

"It's just looking for a charmer." Johnny shrugged, but was unable to keep the perverted grin off of his face. Rouge twisted her face in disgust, but finally let out a little giggle.

"That's disgusting."

"Not as disgusting as your mom was last night."

Suddenly any air of joking that had been around them evaporated into a puff of smoke. Rogue knew that Johnny was confused, but she wasn't about to clue him in on her life. The last thing that she needed was his pity, for anything in her life.

"So…" Johnny started, "What's your power anyway."

She was silent. Reed knew what her power was. So far she hadn't gotten around to telling the others exactly what was so bad about it. For some reason, it felt like if she told them what her power was, it'd be like taking the easy way out. But her power wasn't exactly the easiest thing to handle.

"I mean, it can't be anything too stupid. Not if you're going to get the cure."

No, she supposed. It wasn't exactly what she would call stupid.

"_Are_ you getting the cure?"

His interest in her life took Rogue by surprise. Where was all of this coming from? Sometimes he would ask her random questions about her life, but they seemed like the teasing sort of things that she really didn't consider answering. Now, there was an extremely apparent interest in _her_.

Finally, she told him, "It'd be for the best. My power makes things extremely… hard for my boyfriend. He's cool about it and all, but most of the time he doesn't want to deal with it."

"So what is your power?" He skipped around asking about her boyfriend. Rogue studied him. Out of all things, that seemed to be a center of interest for him. The fact that he was ignoring it made it seem as though all those times her laptop went missing… was he reading her mail?

"Have you been rifting through my stuff?"

A confused look crossed over his features, "No. What are you talking about?"

"My laptop has mysteriously gone missing, then you say you'll help me find it and it magically turns up? You've been reading my mail!"

"What are you talking about?" Either he was an excellent actor or he really didn't know.

"Never mind. It's not important."

"You think someone has been reading your e-mails?"

Rouge nodded.

"It's probably Sue. She has this curious side to her," he said nonchalantly. Something told her that he was acting. He knew exactly what she was talking about and was trying to avoid the subject. Right now he was even blaming others!

As she was about to argue with him more, something hit her. One of the people whom was slowly becoming important to her was laying out somewhere injured. And all she could think about was her laptop. Suddenly, Rogue was disgusted with herself.

Footsteps came quickly behind them. Johnny seemed too lost in his own thoughts to notice. Unconsciously, she started to peel her gloves from her fingers, dreading the feeling of air on her skin. At the moment she was dangerous.

Spinning, she met the man behind her head on.

The man was bald and wearing strange glasses on his head. He was grinning maliciously, as if waiting for something to happen. Instead of flying at him, Rogue waited, giving him a glare. She was daring him on. But, she couldn't help but notice that he had the same aura as the man… Bentley… whom she had met earlier. Although he lacked the facial hair, their eyes were the same, as were their skin tones.

The patter of Johnny's feet moving further and further away came to a stop. Finally he seemed to realize that something was going on. He spun around, "Hey, who are you?"

The man grinned and shook his head, "Are you looking for something… or someone?"

Rouge could feel her fingers tighten into a fist. She asked, "How would you know that?"

"Just a guess." There seemed to be a lot of guesswork going on that night.

Johnny edged closer, "What do want?"

"Me? Oh, nothing. Wait… seeing you dead would be a nice one."

"I don't even know you."

The man didn't seem to care, "I'd be careful, Human Torch. What happened to your friend may happen to you."

"What happened to my friend," Rogue heard Johnny whisper. "Where's Ben? Where's Ben Grimm?"

Again, the man didn't seem to be paying attention. She could have sworn that she heard him giggling slightly. Clearly he didn't know that Johnny wasn't the type to let someone walk away. Especially not after the information he just revealed.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any related characters. Hope you enjoy this new chapter, remember to read, review, and enjoy (which is repeated)! I'm happy to announce that now I not only have a vague idea of how many arcs will be in this story, but the plot line also! Yay! And that includes character interaction.

Chapter 8

To: KitKat

From: whitestripes

Subject: I Think The World's Too Big To F

I've gotten (and reread) your last several e-mails, all of which said basically the same thing, by the way. And at the moment, it's impossible for me to get out of the city. Plus, I don't think that I really want to. Ben is in the hospital. That's where we're headed right now, actually. I'll get more into that right now.

After a long night of panic, mayhem, and fancy dress, Sue, Reed, Johnny, and I set out on a search for Ben, whom had not shown up at Sue's award ceremony. We split into two groups, one of Sue and Reed, and one with Johnny and I. Around halfway through said search, we ran into a creepy guy. You know, bald, evil look in his eye, about to try to blow up the world.

He said a few things. Those few things got me worried. He seemed to know exactly where Ben was and what had happened. Despite the fact that most of the time Johnny acted as though he could care less, he literally went mad with rage. So he ran at this guy, his arms literally complete covered with fire.

The man seemed to be expecting this and had quickly jumped onto a wall, sticking there before beginning to climb. Johnny grabbed one of his feet and dragged him down, punching him once in the face hard enough that I heard a distinct crack. All the while he was yelling, "Tell me where Ben is! Tell me where Ben is!"

A shriek filled the air. I hadn't realized that it was mine until I realized that my mouth was open. Quickly I ran over to him and tried to pull Johnny off saying, "He can't tell us anything if he's unconscious."

Let me tell you, Johnny is not one to listen to reason. Rather quickly, he shook me off and went back to beating the crap out of this man. His clothes were on fire and the man was screaming bloody murder. I felt more helpless than almost anytime in my life (discounting when I was kidnapped).

It was only too late that I saw the man's hand reaching for a gun. I lunged, but it was delayed. A blast filled the air. Again I screamed, but this time I ran towards the man and Johnny. It appeared that he was still conscious, merely… sticking to the ground. He was unable to move and vaguely I heard him say, "Rogue, get out of here. There's nothing you can do."

The fact that I was a mutant, too, didn't seem to connect in his brain. The mystery guy didn't seem to think that I was much of a threat because he continued to smirk at the Human Torch and completely disregarded me. Flame Boy was struggling against the sticky bonds that held him in place on the ground. He was still telling me to get away when I edged closer to the man. My gloves had long since been left behind.

"Guess who I am, Johnny Storm? Guess who I am, Human Torch?" The man chanted, squealing in delight. He was literally reveling in his victory. "I'm now your worst nightmare. I'm Paste-Pot-Pete and I'm now your biggest enemy." When he finally saw me approaching, he aimed his gun at me, "Stay where you are, girlie, unless you want to get hurt."

He had no idea how much I had been hurt in the past. Quicker than you could blink, I did one of Logan's famous rolls onto the ground, surging forward. Pete shot his gun, but missed me completely. I sprung up and lunged towards him, hands outstretched. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Johnny had become what his name was, a human torch. That seemed to disintegrate whatever was binding him to the ground.

But just because he was suddenly free didn't mean that I was going to let him have at this guy again. My skin made contact with his head. I shut my eyes to the pain. Memories flew into me and I could see the pain in the main's face. His childhood was a tragic one, where no one loved him. His teenage years spent in a lonesome boarding school. His adult life was spent planning to take over the world.

Finally an image of Ben Grimm came to me. He was in an alleyway, surrounded by three trashcans. The street sign by him read '56th Street'. As carefully as I could, I took my hand off of his skin and left him gasping. For some reason, I didn't seem to affect him much more than just the usual shock. Before either Johnny or I could react, he had taken off climbing up a wall, wobbling the entire way.

Johnny turned to me, "What was that?"

By then I was putting my gloves back on. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"That's you're power isn't it? Sucking the life out of people?"

I couldn't help but wince. I mean, what a cruel way to put it. But, my power is cruel in itself so I can't very well blame him.

"I also get people's memories and, for at least a short while, their powers if they have any."

When I told him that I got people's memories, too, he perked up a bit more. "Then do you know where Ben is?"

"56th Street."

He nodded, "Let's go."

And we found him, Kitty. It wasn't a pretty site, but we found him. Sue was crying as we rushed him to the hospital. I was crying as we rushed him to the hospital. I mean, he was this big, orange beast man. Who the hell could beat him up? Who the hell?

---

Rogue found Johnny sitting in a hospital chair, looking uncomfortable with his head in his hands. Dawn was beginning to break. Everyone looked so sullen. It was clear that Ben would be fine, but that didn't stop anyone from worrying. "Who's Paste-Pot-Pete," Reed asked.

It was their twelfth time trying to explain exactly what the man looked like. Reed seemed determined to have this physical description in his mind, every detail memorized to the last bit. "Medium height. Bald. Crazy eyes."

"There had to be more details than that," Reed insisted.

Johnny just shook his head, "He looked plain. He was the type of guy that you would see on the street and not think anything of later. Just another face in the crowd."

"Until ya saw his eyes," Rogue added in, hoping to be at least a little bit helpful. She wasn't.

A nurse came into the waiting room, searching until we were finally found. "You may see him now. But please, just go one at a time until his strength has returned. Too much excitement could be bad for him in this state."

"I'll go first," Reed said finally to fill the silence. He took off after the nurse, his face pale and gaunt.

For a long time, everyone simply sat in silence, wondering what would be happening next. Johnny seemed as though he were having his own inner battles. Rogue knew that he was probably beating himself over letting Pete get away. She was having troubles with herself for letting him get away, too.

The door to the waiting room opened. A familiar looking redhead entered, searched the room before he gaze fell on their small group. "Johnny," she called, rushing over to him.

He took his head out of his hands, "Lisa."

"I just heard about Ben, that poor man. He's going to be all right, isn't he?"

To Rogue, her worry seemed fake. If she didn't know better, she would think that the woman was actually happy that Ben was down for the count. She seemed way too overly exaggerated at the moment.

"He's going to be fine."

"Oh, that's good." She slid into the seat next to his. "Hello Rogue, Sue."

Rouge nodded while Sue replied, "How are you?" She seemed just as pensive about the girl as Rouge did.

"I'm doing fine. The new job's going good."

"The new job? I didn't know that you quit your old one," Sue had one eyebrow raised as she shot Rogue a look. The southern girl didn't know exactly what was meant by that look, but she knew that it couldn't have been good.

"It was getting too stuffy for little old me. So I got a new one and it's been going great."

Johnny looked at Rogue and explained, "Lisa used to work for Mutant-Human exchange. She was one of the go-betweens on the human side."

Sue nodded, "She has helped us on a number of occasions."

Lisa merely smiled at the praise and turned to Rouge. "So I'm guessing that you're a mutant, too? I mean, why else would you be staying with the Fantastic Four?"

Rogue nodded offhandedly. She was watching the television screen instead. There were images of last night's panic sweeping through the screen. Inwardly, she winced, thinking of all the people who must have been scared to their wits end.

"Rogue, Ben wants to see you now." Rogue looked up, not even realizing that Reed had come back. Silently she stood up and followed the nurse through the doors.

The orange man was lying down, just as bruised and battered as he was when she had last seen him. This time he was more bandaged up and looked as though he would pull through. Before she thought that he would die.

"Hey, Ben," she said in her quiet southern drawl, looking at the man.

He cracked a small smile in return, "Rogue, please sit down."

She complied, "Ah'd ask a silly question like 'how are ya', but that would be pointless."

"I didn't ask you back here for small talk," he agreed.

They were silent for a few moments before Rogue asked, "Do ya know who did this to ya?"

He was breathing slowly, as if trying to allow the memories to come to him. Finally he replied, "There was one woman. She had long, red hair. And three men… one was wearing an old, green-striped shirt. They were all pretty nondescript. I… I can't remember anything about them. But they called themselves the 'Frightful Four'. I think that they were trying to be foils to our Fantastic Four."

Rogue nodded, "Ah think that meh and Johnny met one of them. He was able to scale walls and stuck Johnny to the ground using some sort of sticky material."

"That was one of them."

Hesitantly, she patted him on the arm, "Get better soon, Ben."

"Thank you. And don't worry. I will be. And Rogue?"

She looked back at him, "Yeah?"

"Never be afraid of your power. Don't let it control you."

"Thanks Ben. And ya don't worry, either. We'll find this 'Frightful Four' and when we do, they'll wish that they never messed with a member of the Fantastic Four."

"Thanks."

"Anytime," she replied as she walked out the door. That was more heart wrenching than she thought it would be. To see a man as large as he so weak and indisposed gave one a sense of mortality.

Quietly, she sat down in her chair. Instantaneously, Sue got up and started heading towards the room. The blonde couldn't take not seeing one of her best friend's any longer.

Johnny was talking in quiet whispers to Lisa. Rogue still felt as though there were something extremely strange about the woman. It was as if she didn't belong. Mutant relations… she remembered reading something about that recently on the Internet. Whatever it was, she would find out soon. Ignoring the couple across from her, she pulled out her laptop and checked her e-mail.

---

To: whitestripes

From: KitKat

Subject: I Can Do Whatever I Want To… Even If It Is As Large As The World

So is Ben going to be all right? Is he hurt that badly? Please e-mail me immediately. Stupid you. I don't even know these people and, like, I feel like part of their family. I wish that you would stop telling me all these things about these people.

Johnny seemed awfully worried about your safety. Either that or he has a major hero complex and doesn't want you to see him fall down… in that case, how sweet! I think that he has a crush on you, either way. Or you're madly in love with him. The way that you talk about him makes it seem as though you have a schoolboy crush on him. And you're a girl, so that makes it all the funnier!

But, seriously, you never told them about your power? That's majorly bad. What if one of them touched you, not knowing the harm it could cause? I'm in a state of shock that you would be so irresponsible.

Things are hectic here at the Institute. It's like we're getting ready for a war or something. Well, actually, we are, but whatever. Bobby has been sulking. He's depressed and not talking to people very much. Everyone is a little weirded out by it, but only I really know why. And I promise not to tell anyone about how your relationship is on the rocks. It's none of their business, after all.

Warren is such a total hottie. But it is so depressing. Whenever I try to talk to him, all he talks about is you and how great it was that you sent him to a place where he could be with fellow mutants. Either that or he sulks for things that I cannot quite understand. I think that it has something to do with his father, but whatever. I mean, either way, he's the brooding type that seems to like someone else (you). God, my life sucks. Hot guy shows up and he likes my best friend. Doesn't that figure?

Wait… wait a second. You didn't get the Cure, did you? You're still safe being in the city. I mean, quite personally I would prefer you out of it, but I mean, you didn't get it. You didn't get the Cure! Holy shit!

Ok, enough of me freaking out. Stay safe, Rogue. Just because you still have your powers doesn't mean anything.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, Fantastic Four, or any related characters. Sorry it has taken so very long for me to update, I've been working on a lot of different things and it's been hard to sit down and do a chapter for this. Remember to read, review, and enjoy!

Chapter 9

To: KitKat

From: whitestripes

Subject: So… Who's Is As Large As The World?

Ben got out of the hospital today. He's doing fine and all of that jazz. We haven't found any information out on his attackers, but we're still trying.

I'm sure that Warren likes you just fine. He seems almost like the shy type to me. If you just talk to him a little bit, get him to open up, then you'd probably really hit it off. It's not like he's the type of guy to try to bite your head off or anything for talking to him.

How is everybody? What's going on with Wolverine and Storm? Is Logan making a move again, or has things gone down since your last e-mail? I mean, the way that you describe it, it seems extremely apparent that they like each other, even if they don't really know how to go about starting a relationship. And what about Bobby? We haven't really talked… but I guess that you already know that.

Anyway, Johnny's girlfriend (although he denies that she is such) has been hanging around a lot. And I should warn you that if I ever send you a rather odd e-mail, it's probably because he hijacked my laptop. I have reason to believe that he stole it (although he denies this, too.).

See you soon, maybe.

-------

To: whitestripes

From: KitKat

Subject: I'm Hoping Angel's.

Logan has not made a move on Ororo yet. Nor has she made a move on him… it's rather aggravating. It's like they're doing this dance around each other, not really wanting to get involved directly _with_ each other. So stupid. If you were here, you'd probably be able to subtly bring it up with Logan without him try to stab you in the stomach, but every time I bring it up, he tells me to shut up and then grabs a beer. Sorry Logan, but alcohol is not going to drown away your apparent lust for our very own white-haired, brown skinned Storm.

Bobby is doing fine. He really misses you, but I think that he knows you need time. I think he might want to make up with you, and maybe that's for the best. You know, if Johnny weren't over there making moves on you. Maybe the two of you just needed a break and when you get back you'll be together again. But, maybe not. I'm not trying to press the issue, but more of trying to get what you think about the entire situation out of you.

About Angel… yeah right. I mean, hello. He's like a millionaire. There's no way that he'd ever like little Kitty Pryde. Plus, it's totally apparent that he likes you. You'd really have to be here to see that love that's in his eyes. I'm so jealous. You just seem to have, like, all the guys going after you. I think that it's the hair. It's like some sort of plant-trap that brings in the boys like flies. Do you think that I would look good with different colored high lights in my hair? Probably not.

I did get a strange e-mail the other day… but I really didn't think anything about it. I thought that maybe you got hit on the head or something.

Are you coming home soon? Or are you

----

To: KitKat

From: whitestripes

Subject: I'm Sure That It's Huge

Kitty? Are you there? What happened? Did you accidentally push send or something mid sentence? What's going on?

-----

Rogue sent the last e-mail, and then stared at the screen. She had been sick of all of Kitty's worries, but the second that an e-mail came to her unfinished, she flipped out. That just figured.

Probably nothing was wrong. They might have just had training or something. But why would she have sent the e-mail at all without at least finishing her last sentence?

"Something wrong, Granny?"

Looking at Johnny, Rogue shook her head, "Nothing. Nothing that you would care about."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Now how do you know what I'd care about."

"Easy. You don't seem to care about anything."

He leaned against the doorframe, grinning easily. "I'll have you know my dear Granny, that I care about many things. Such as motocross and cars." Suddenly his gaze became hard and held an unreadable expression, "I care about a lot more than you seem to think."

Rogue didn't know what to say in response. He seemed both angry and calm and collected. But, before she could think of a response, a voice drifted through the air.

"Johnny, I need help with this can."

"Coming." He left the doorframe and headed towards the kitchen, still giving off a strange vibe.

Lisa had been staying at the apartment for the last two days. Rogue had no reason not to like her, but she didn't despite that. There was just something weird about the woman. Even Sue was beginning to notice.

She turned back to her computer, searching through articles and sites.

----

Terror For Mutants 

By Wanda Maximoff

From the beginning of time there has been thousands of different 'isms. There's been sexism, racism, ect. People like to think that they've moved on from the stage of segregating and hating one group of people. However, that is wrong. The current time period proves it.

We hate mutants. There's no way around it. They strike terror into our hearts. We are so afraid that they are evil and will kill us that we've allowed it to come down to wanting them out of our homes and hearts. Families around the world are disowning children, uncles, and mothers. There have been more than four hundred reported cases of mutants being murdered. Yet, before the fact that there are people who have more power than we could imagine, we were fine with these people.

Before we tried to kill them, before we went into a panic, few ever did anything to harm anyone. They went about their lives as normal humans. The ones who did strike terror into our hearts were only thought of as normal people who may or may not have been clinically insane.

Now that we know that these people are different, not by choice but by birth, we punish them for it. After all, according to human belief, one person can be used as a stereotype for everyone else. We stereotype, and so we destroy.

It's little wonder that more mutants have come out as evil as ever before with all this stereotyping. And now, because of this, they probably see us as a stereotype. They see us as a people who hate them for no reason. And, more than likely, they see that as a reason to try to destroy us. If I were a mutant, I would certainly be angry enough at the world to kill.

Want to know what made me stereotype mutants? I'll admit it; I was prejudice against them at first. I remember three years ago, when people were still frightened and scared and didn't know what to do, that a woman came out and said, hey, let's make this work.

Trust me. As a fellow in her office building, she worked hard. She didn't want anyone to be stupid and treat mutants as less than equals. She was very close to doing this (probably nearly as close as Professor Xavier, one of the most famous mutants in the history of our time). For years, she worked on this. Last year, she killed three of our employees, stole thousands of dollars, and went on the run.

After this, I became accustomed to the fact that mutants had to all be evil, conniving beings. If one person who was supposed to help her kind turned her back on them, what else did I have to believe?

Things change. People change. After a few of my friends turning out to develop mutations, I began to realize that they are people, just like you and I. We shouldn't judge them by god's gift. If we do that, perhaps we're all just jealous of their abilities.

----

To Rogue, this was an extremely interesting article. Not only did it defend mutants and try to proclaim equal rights for them, but it also called mutation's god's gift. As if, like many religious groups claimed, mutants had been granted a gift and should be more than overjoyed about it.

Part of her wanted to smile at this thought. A complete other half frowned. At first people hated mutants because they were different. If they started thinking that mutants were granted gifts better than them, the hatred would turn into a whole other thing.

Someone working to make mutants equals… that was pretty much the definition of mutant relations, right? Walking into the kitchen, she tried to ignore Johnny showing his 'manliness' off to Lisa. They had probably been making out, for all she knew. Besides, when had Johnny's shirt come off?

"Enjoying the view," Johnny asked.

"As if. More like it makes me want to," she put a finger in the air. "Oh, what's the word? Oh, yes. Barf."

She proceeded to make a gagging motion. He glared but was still smirking. Lisa was giggling as though the world was going to end and this was her last chance to laugh. Rogue really wanted to make her cry.

"Where's your phone book?"

Johnny shrugged as he sifted through the drawers, trying to find it, "Here."

He threw it across the room at her.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

For a few seconds she stared at him. There was that civility again. It was quite odd. Why in the world would Johnny Storm ever find the time to be civil to 'granny'?

"Erm… should I leave?" Lisa was shifting uncomfortable beside Johnny.

While Johnny said nothing, much to Rogue's surprise, she replied, "No. I'm going anyway."

She picked up the phone on her way out.

"Hello? Is this the Human-Mutant Relations Department?"

"Yes. How may I help you today? If you have a lawsuit against either, you may take it up with Tom Wells, branch number 409. If you feel there is inequality in a job or housing situation, there is-"

"Would you happen to be able to tell me something yourself?"

"It depends on what it is."

"A few months ago, one of your mutant employees killed three others and robbed the place. Would you happen to know who this person was?"

"Oh… um. I mean, I guess. It was a woman named Regan Wyngarde."

"Oh." Rogue frowned and scanned another few Internet sites. "Do you know exactly what happened with this… Regan Wyngarde?"

"Well, no. This is really government business and I shouldn't be talking about it."

Rouge shook her head and tried again, "I'm sorry, but this is extremely important. If you have any information on Regan Wyngarde, then it might be extremely beneficial to the point of saving lives."

"Oh, well, I don't know much, but I could tell you what I do know."

"That would be extremely helpful." Rogue couldn't help but think of what a good job she was doing of acting like the cool, calm professional.

"From what I understand, they haven't caught her yet."

"They haven't?"

"No. She's considered one of the toughest to catch mutants in the country. She's probably also one of the ones kept under extreme wraps. No one here really wants her story getting out and worrying the people… hey, you're not a reporter, are you?"

"Of course not," she scoffed. "Being a reporter is nasty business."

The girl, for that was what it sounded like, on the other end went silent. "Alright. But if I find any of this in the newspaper…"

"I understand."

"Alright, so I guess Regan was a tough case. Mutant relations didn't want her story to get out because they felt that it would increase the hatred towards mutants or something. A lot of people here had to take a silence act. A few of us didn't, like myself and Wanda…"

"Anyway."

"Right, so anyway, she's an illusionist from what I can understand. Apparently she also had some parents that were… less than perfect. I don't know much about that. Just the gossip, you know. But, she's still out there."

"What kind of illusions was she able to create?"

"Erm, I don't know. I don't think anyone knows."

"Do you know who she killed?"

"David White…. Jan Stevenson… and this really nice girl named Lisa… Lisa. Oh, I can't remember. She was pretty though, with red hair and killer legs. I wish I had her legs…"

"Lisa?"

The girl was starting to say more, but Rogue clicked off the phone. Lisa, a redhead, had been killed in the Mutant-Relations department. It was the same exact department that Johnny's Lisa came from. There couldn't possibly be two Lisa's from the same department with red hair… could there be?

"Want to know what they say, Rogue?"

In shock, she looked up to see Lisa standing in the doorway, her eyes slanted into a glare. She was in no position to reply, as her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide. That, and no sound seemed to wish to come from her throat.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

A/N: Hope that you enjoyed this chapter, however long it took to get out. Remember to review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, Fantastic Four, or any related characters. I must say that I am quite surprised by the amount of positive feedback this story is getting. So, as always, read, review, and, most importantly, enjoy. In honor of Chapter 10, I'm going to give a quick thanks to my reviewers:

deadsnowwhite, 13Skylar3, Pagan-Angel13, park1818, Lee, lovestoread, PyroWhore, flamingrose, miarath, 5HourOpera, kristie, Mike N, SouthernLoner, Piano Monkey, lildevil0644, rollingrocks, GemGirl, Travelling Army Brat, RedJewel2662, angel0wonder, faxness-rulz, coup fatal, shamrockbaby411, Mnesomne's Tears, peteylove, IcedBlaze, lea, lets go for life wont wait, Petite Diable, rmrivera, Crazy4Cocopuffs, TroypayisLOVE, Moonwolf27, Mell Yeah, and RogueOnFire

Also, I must say that my musical inspiration for the last couple of chapters of writing happen to be from the amazing runner up of 2007's American Idol, Blake Lewis. Buy his CD, it's amazing (and makes a person want to dance). Now, on with the story.

Chapter 10

Nearly instantly, the woman's illusion dropped from Rogue's eyes. In her place was a tall, imposing woman with long, straight blonde hair. "Now, Rogue, what should we do with you?"

As the woman came closer, Rogue started to tug her gloves off. It seemed as though they were stuck to her skin.

"I can't very well have you running around, telling people my secret. That wouldn't be particularly pleasant for me, would it?"

One glove was off, just one more to go.

"Perhaps I should just kill you. The loss wouldn't go too noticed. Very few people care about your well-being, of course."

"Why do you say that," Rogue asked.

The woman laughed quickly and harshly, but quickly quieted down. "You've only been e-mailing one person, haven't you? And this 'friend' of yours doesn't exactly know all the details to your life."

Rogue's eyes narrowed, "What do you think you know about my life?"

The second glove was off and she was prepared to fight. Regan stopped just short of touching distance, "I know all about you. See, before going on missions, I do my homework. You were born in the south. Before the name Rogue ever came about, you were called Marie D'Ancanto. Recently, you've suffered a horrible stumble in your relationship with your boyfriend, although knowing what you southern girls are like, you'll pull it together. For the past few weeks, you've been staying with the Fantastic Four, keeping things from them. These things are important, aren't them? They have to do with your powers. Or, the lack of people knowing about your powers. Your distrust of men after your boyfriend's cheating led you to not telling Johnny or Reed. Sue was the only one you deemed trustworthy enough to hold this information. And Ben, but then, you can never really think of him as _human_, can you?"

Rogue growled, "Of course he's human. He was once just as human as the rest of us."

"Ah, he was _once_ as human…"

"In a physical appearance," she explained, suddenly feeling quite desperate.

Regan was undeterred and only smiled more, "But what of those who never had a human physical appearance? What about them?"

"They are just as human as the rest of us!"

"That's not what you said before."

Now Rogue was just growing angry, "It's what I meant."

"Maybe you should say what you mean."

Regan was advancing and Rogue was backing up. Suddenly, she felt very, very alone in a house full of mutants. She had to distract the girl more.

"Why are you even here? What are you hoping to achieve?"

"From being here, I'll achieve many things, Rogue. Things that you can't even begin to comprehend." She said, "I'm what's considered a double-sided player. I'm working where it best advantages me, even if it is playing on more than one field. My original mission was to spy on you. I think that you recognize the name Magneto?"

Rogue nodded as her eyes narrowed.

"After you had been spotted by a few mutants who recognized you, they told Magneto. He thought that perhaps you were giving Xavier inside information on The Cure and even on the movements and plans of the renegades. I don't think that he ever imagined that what you were actually doing was trying to sum up enough courage to take the Cure. He wouldn't even be able to imagine it with all that power you have.

"Now, though, I've been employed by a more… secret organization, one that I think you've met before." No light bulbs flickered in Rogue's mind. What could she be talking about? "Do you recognize the name Frightful Four? They are considered to be Fantastic Four's alter egos."

Her fist clenched into a fist and she dearly wanted to send it pummeling into this woman's face. "Where are they?"

The smile on Regan's face was one of pure malice, "I'm under obligation not to tell you that… at least not until it suits me."

Ben walked into the room just as Rogue tackled the other girl. They rolled on the floor, all hands and feet and fists. Rogue was tearing out her hair and trying to get a good enough grip to bring her hands to the girl's face. She was busy clawing at the girl's arms and legs. They were a mess.

"Hey," he finally yelled, trying to break them up, "what are you guys doing?" That made them pause in surprise, as though they had forgotten anyone else was there. Rogue saw Ben's eyes widen as he looked at the Regan, "Who the _hell_ are you?"

By now the other members of the Fantastic Four were gathering in the living room, each looking just as confused as Ben.

"Where'd Lisa go," Rogue distantly heard Johnny ask. But she wasn't going to waste anytime trying to explain the situation. It was clear that Regan was trying hard to get her illusions back up, but Rogue was already set with her powers. Quickly, she grabbed the girls face and felt the power enter her. There were so many things… so many memories that this woman had.

She let out a scream before letting go. Regan fainted.

Silence resounded through the room. Johnny was the first one to speak, "Who is that?"

"Lets tie her up before I get to any explanations."

Everyone just blinked at her, as if not sure they should listen to her.

"Just listen to me, alright!"

Grumbling, they did as she told. When Rogue felt she was sufficiently tied down, she turned to them, "This is not Lisa."

"Clearly," Johnny said, sarcasm oozing off of his voice.

"This is who you thought was Lisa."

"No, I thought Lisa was Lisa. I don't know who this is."

Rogue groaned and shook her head, "Lisa isn't alive anymore. This person… mutant… killed her."

Johnny's eyes narrowed. They were trained solely on her and made her feel as though he were trying to see into her very mind and figure out what she was saying. She felt as though she were saying it plainly enough, and Johnny's look was making her feel a little bit weird.

"This is Regan. She was a coworker of Lisa's. A while ago, she went on a weird sort of rampage with mutant relations and she killed some people. It was a very hush, hush situation and word of it barely even got out at all. Regan has taken Lisa's form as a way to… infiltrate this place."

Johnny sat down, "How would she even know that I was friends with Lisa?"

"She does her research," Rogue winced. "Trust me."

Reid didn't really seem to know what to say, and neither did Sue or Ben… or even Johnny for that matter.

"At first she was trying to get inside information about me. I turned out to be useless to her, and she then turned her spying onto you."

Ben was eyeing the woman tied to the chair, "What was the purpose of spying on us?"

"She was working for the Frightful Four."

Someone could hear a pin drop in the room it had gone so silent. And finally, everyone seemed to explode.

"Wait, what?"

"How'd you find that out?"

Everyone seemed to want to know something different. Rogue was having a tough time keeping up. Then, they all went silent as Regan started to awaken. When she fully regained consciousness, her entire body went rigid. She stared around the room, fear apparent in her eyes. But that was quickly shielded over with a hard, unforgiving look.

"So," she said, "what are you going to do with me?"

Ben was the first to say anything. To Rogue, he seemed surprisingly calm considering she had been spying for the ones that had put him in the hospital. "Where are they?"

"I'm sorry I can't reveal my employer's information." She didn't sound sorry at all. Her tone was quiet gleeful, to be frank.

"Why did they attack me?"

She shrugged, "How should I know? I'm their spy, not a member of their little gang. I don't know anything about them."

Reid stepped forward, breathing deeply, "Tell us where they are."

"I'm sorry."

Rogue stood near the back, thinking and sifting through memories. She didn't seem to have absorbed enough to get recent memories from the woman. Johnny stood along with her, silent.

She must have been deeply in thought because Johnny put a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Don't try so hard. You'll give yourself worry lines."

When she looked at him, his eyes were focused on her in a strange way. "I'm not trying too hard." She looked back at Regan, "It seems as though I'm not trying enough."

She bent down and grabbed her gloves. Slowly, she slipped one on before stepping forward. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Regan's eyes had focused on her ungloved hand. Rogue didn't mistake the look. She was afraid. That's what happened to anyone who experienced her power. They became afraid of her. She didn't mind this woman being afraid, though. "What can you do?" The woman spit out, "Your power is to suck memories, life, and powers. My power is over illusions. I can instill whatever thoughts I want to into your mind, and you'll believe they're true."

"That's not how this works, Regan. My power overcomes other powers. No one can use their powers against me while I'm absorbing them."

Distantly, she remembered Logan clawing her through the stomach. But that wasn't his power that was… something else.

She growled and slumped over, "The Frightful Four's hold is somewhere in Queen's, I think. I never actually got to see where they were based. We met in a different spot every time."

She looked none to happy about the current arrangement and almost… vulnerable. A glint, though, quickly came back into her eyes. "But that's not going to be even the beginning of your worries."

"What do you mean," Sue asked.

"Right now you're worrying about the Frightful Four. Have you all forgotten about the mutant population? The one that sent me to spy on Rogue?"

Rogue advanced on Regan, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean, silly girl, is that you should turn on the news."

For a second, Rogue didn't want to believe her. But there was a certain amount of fear in her eyes that told her that she wouldn't lie. Hesitantly, she grabbed the remote and flipped on channel 11.

A reporter was reporting from a helicopter, "It appears as though a mutant group is on their way to New York and it does not look like such a good thing. These mutants are violent and hostile. Please stay in your homes. I repeat, stay in your homes."

The cameraman focused on a few of the mutants below. Although they were blurry, Rogue would have been able to pick them out from anywhere. Magneto and Jean were leading the pack. _But isn't she dead?_ Maybe it was Mystique taking Jean's form, but Rogue doubted it.

"Right now, they are an hour away from New York," Regan said. "So now you have a choice, either you defend against your own kind, or you track the people who attacked your friends? But, wait. Didn't both groups attack your friends?"

Rogue stood silently, watching the television.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, Fantastic Four, or any related characters. It has been so long since I've updated! I'm very sorry about that. Remember to read, enjoy, and review!

Chapter 11

There was a hushed silence over the room. For some reason, Rogue couldn't take her eyes from the screen. Someone laid a hand on her shoulder. She didn't react. Instead, she watched with horror as the mutants continued to infiltrate the city, all headed towards the Worthington Corps. Building.

It was just like Regan said. She had a choice and it was a choice that no one else could make for her. She could go and protect the people from mutants or she could track down the Frightful Four. But she couldn't do both.

"Rogue, are you alright," Johnny's voice rang quietly in her ear, his breath caressing her skin. A small chill went down her spine, but she shook it off and turned to face the other people in the room. Even Regan was watching her with curiosity.

"Ah-Ah-"

Ben was nodding at her in the corner of the room. On his face was a knowing look.

"Ah'm sorry. Ah really wish that I could help ya'll, but they… they need meh."

Johnny looked as though he wanted to argue, but Ben cut him off, "I thought that you'd want to help against this threat. At the moment, it's more important than the Frightful Four." Every eye was turned looking at the orange, rock-like man. "If I was in any position to join you, I'd be there in a heartbeat."

Sue and Reed both nodded, about to say something, but Johnny cut them off.

"What are you talking about? You have to go with us! Who's going to protect you from all of them?"

His tone sounded genuinely worried, taking her by surprise. But then, when she thought about it, they had become friends of a sort over the weeks that she had been there. It shouldn't have been so surprising that he wanted to keep a friend safe.

"The X-men will show up soon."

"What if they don't?"

Rogue smiled, "Trust meh, they will. The X-men will never let those they consider their enemies threaten the lives of the innocent. It'd be bad rep for the rest of us mutants."

"But who will protect you?"

"Sugah, sometimes Ah don't need protecting. Thanks, though."

He looked as though he was going to say something more, but Sue put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. Taking his cue, he stopped and left the room.

Sue said, "Don't worry Rogue. He's just worried about you."

"Ah know. Ah just wish that Ah could…"

"We know. Are you sure, though, that you'll be completely fine?"

Rogue shook her head, "Whether or not Ah am completely fine is not the point. Where the X-men go, Ah go. Ah'm no coward and no one is going to ask meh where Ah was when they ask about the fight. Ah'm goin' to be right there with 'em."

As she spoke, her accent became thicker and thicker. Sometimes it was embarrassing when it happened, but she couldn't help it. Being southern was a part of who she was and nothing would change that.

"Be careful."

"Ah will be."

She didn't have any of the protective leather that the X-men wore on occasions like this. She would make do with her jeans and t-shirt. It wasn't like the leather protected her from very much else. So, with one final look towards the room that Johnny had disappeared into, she headed out the door, taking the elevator and running into the deserted streets.

No one was outside. Most people had locked themselves away inside. Very few cars passed her by, and those that did weren't taxis. Not that she thought that any cab would have taken her anywhere near where the mutants were invading. She would have to make do with running.

Each step seemed to pound into her. If there was one thing that she truly hated, it was running. It made her tired and gross feeling. It strained her leg muscles and made her heart hammer and her breath catch. For the good of mankind, though, she would keep running. The sound of her pounding feet echoed in the empty streets.

"Are you going somewhere?"

The voice made Rogue stop and turn around. Paste-Pot-Pete stood but feet away.

"Ah can not deal with ya right now. Will ya wait a couple of days?"

"Sorry, but I can't do that. See, you would make a perfect bargaining chip. The Fantastic Four wouldn't be able to attack me if I had you as a hostage."

"Ya are messin' with the wrong girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really," she tugged off her gloves and threw them aside. "See, right now Ah'm mad. Ah'm real mad. Ah'm so mad that Ah just don't want to deal with ya. So leave now or ya'll regret it."

"The little southern girl resorts to threats."

"It's no threat, Pot. It's a promise."

With that she jumped at him, throwing all of her weight into taking him down. Her hands reached for his bare head, but he kicked her in the gut and scrambled away. It took Rogue a few moments to catch her breath and by that time Pete was nearly on top of her. "Some promise."

He lifted his arm and smacked her across the face. The blow stung, but nothing more. She hurled herself at him again, this time getting a good grip on his head. His screams of pain pulsed through her ears, but she didn't let go. Slowly he drifted off into unconsciousness and she took her hands off him.

"Now that wasn't too much of a fight," she murmured to herself. It was getting dark out. People would be starting to go to bed… at least on a normal night. Tonight they would probably be tuning in to their news station to see what was going on in the city. Either that, or they were trying to evacuate. Whatever way she looked at it, she was still far, far away from the Worthington Corps building.

--

To: whitestripes

From: KitKat

Subject: Have You Seen The News?

Rogue, I hope that you're getting your ass out of that city and as far away as possible. Magneto is officially entering and going to destroy Worthington Corps. If he sees that you're there, he's going to want to kill you. After all, you were the first person to ruin his plan of a completely mutant world.

Actually, he'd probably just want to kill you because you're an X-man. Or not. Because, you know, he and Xavier used to be friends or whatever. Just, the Professor went towards the good and Magneto didn't. Whatever. I just want you to know that you should stay safe tonight. Bobby and the rest of us going to fight, but you got the cure. You can't fight. You did get the cure, right? It's one of those answers that you haven't quite told us about yet.

--

To: KitKat

From: Torch

Subject: _no subject_

We've never met, but I'm sure that you've heard of me. I'm Johnny Storm. Rogue left her laptop on and I got… curious. Rogue's not going out of the city. In fact, she's going to the heart of the battle.

--

To: Torch

From: KitKat

Subject: Fucking Nutcase Anyone?

Are you kidding me? You're Johnny Storm? And you didn't try to stop her? What ever happened to that freaking crush you had on her? Shouldn't that have made you stop her or whatever? Like, you are so stupid.

--

To: KitKat

From: Torch

Subject: Are You Calling Me A Nutcase?

I did try to stop her. She left anyway. And what are you talking about _crush_?

--

To: Torch

From: KitKat

Subject: If The Title Fits

Well, the X-men are leaving, so this will be my last e-mail. You are way too obvious. Like, even through Rogue's e-mails I got the vibe that you totally are into her. She may not see it, but that sure as hell doesn't mean that the rest of us are stupid.

--

The X-men were already fighting by the time that Rogue had arrived. The battle, however, was far from over. All around there were mutants fighting mutants. Mixed in with everything there were some soldiers and guards with guns loaded with the Cure.

Rogue's face hardened as she slipped off her gloves. This wasn't the time to be standing around; this was the time to fight. Without another thought she plunged headfirst into the battle, dodging fists and powers. At one point she got locked into a battle with what appeared to be a spike-wielding mutant.

When he first saw the girl, he snorted, "And who are you supposed to be?"

She lunged at him, dodging one of his spikes clamping her hand over his face. "An X-man."

The man crumpled to the ground and Rogue allowed herself to wait for his powers to sink in. Getting passed his memories seemed to be the hardest part of it, though. There was so much pain buried in his mind that it was unbelievable. His parents didn't want him… the world definitely didn't seem to want him. He had been alone, living on the streets as a child. There was one point when she got a glimpse of some sort of drug addiction, but that seemed to disappear. The final part was his savior, a white haired goddess whose name he didn't seem to know. In his mind he called her Auntie. Rogue called her Storm.

After all of those thoughts and feelings got buried down as deep as they would go, she tapped into his powers. The feeling of spikes molting out of her skin hurt at first. But as she used them as weapons and got more and more used to the feeling, it didn't hurt so much. It was almost like some sort of sick high.

Through the battle, she caught sight of her friends fighting. At one point, she saw Logan completely tear down one mutant. At another, Piotr was literally throwing people left and right.

If there was one thing that Rogue had been trained for, it was endurance. She didn't have any powers that were particularly special, so Logan spent a lot of his time (whenever he was around) building up her endurance and strengthening her muscles. But, even with this training, she could feel the fatigue setting in. It was something that happened sometimes after she took a mutant's powers. Sometimes it just took so much out of her that she had to sit down and rest. But she couldn't rest. There was fighting going on.

"Rogue!" The voice resounded through the air. Kitty. She was running as fast as she could, dragging a little kid with her. And behind them a huge man followed, his footsteps shaking the ground. Her friend grabbed her hands and started dragging her along with them. "This kid-" she huffed, "has the power that they're making the cure out of. I can't use my power when I'm with him."

The little kid looked confused and frightened and excited all at once. Rogue glanced back at the approaching beast of a man, and then back at Kitty before saying, "Get him out of here. Ah'll… do my best."

She looked ready to argue, but didn't. Instead, she increased her speed to a point that the boy looked almost like a rag doll flying in the wind behind her. Rogue turned around. The giant man didn't stop. Instead, he knocked her right over. This didn't stop her, though. She grabbed onto his foot and was dragged along with him for the run.

Her body twisted and turned over the course of the run. She could hear some of her clothes tearing and her skin being cut, but she didn't let go. The man finally seemed to realize that there was someone attached to his foot.

With one swift kick, she flew through the air and her back hit the dirt. Hard. She cringed in pain, but didn't have enough time to react as he came towards her at full speed. He picked her up by her neck and threw her across the battlefield. This time when she hit the dirt, it felt as though every bone in her body was shattering. The strange man didn't seem to have any qualms with crushing her, as he came running towards her again.

This was the second time that Rogue truly thought that she was going to die. The first one being when she was kidnapped by Magneto, of course. No bone in her body seemed to work. She tried crawling away, but couldn't get up the strength. Again the man picked her up by her neck. This time, he started to crush her. If she could get any air to her lungs, she might have screamed. Instead, she was struck silent. Her vision started going black and the pressure was unbearable. He nearly had her begging for the end.

Something took his attention away. He bellowed and dropped her into a mess of limbs onto the ground and turned around. Who he was faced with was a boy completely made of ice. Bobby. Rogue felt the any air she had left in her be swept out at the site of him.

He worked fast, streaming out ice. The juggernaut kept on breaking out of his ice coffins. Bobby looked worried, but not more so than anyone else. All of the X-men came here knowing that they could die.

She picked herself off of the ground. Pain shot up through her legs, but somehow she managed to walk. While he was distracted, she used her little strength to jump on his back and brush her bare skin to his.

The memory onslaught was amazing. The man seemed to have a close connection with Professor Xavier, but she couldn't quite tell what that connection was. He had been locked in jail numerous times. Many, many murders were on his head. And then there was his power. Although he had real, brute strength that she could feel brimming her bones and hardening her muscles, she couldn't move. He wasn't like Logan. He wasn't indestructible. His powers wouldn't heal her.

She crumpled to the ground once again. This time, there was someone to catch her as she fell. The arms that wrapped around her were those of her boyfriend… ex-boyfriend.

He didn't seem to have any of the same prejudices that she had. "Welcome back, Rogue."

She couldn't do more than stare up at him.

A/N: This wasn't quite my best chapter ever, but I'm really bad at battle scenes. I hope, though, that eventually they start coming out more smoothly. Anyway, remember to review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, the Fantastic Four, or any related characters

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, the Fantastic Four, or any related characters. Before starting on this fic, I just wanted to clear the whole Johnny thing up. It wasn't that Johnny was actually snooping through her stuff (much). This won't come out in the fic at all (I think), but what he actually did was take Kitty's e-mail and use his own e-mail address to talk to her (Torch). So, slightly snooping, but still giving her privacy.

kristie: I can't really give away anything about the story. I like to believe that anything I say could (and sometimes even does) become a vital point to the plot. I like to keep the reader in suspense, so I don't really like to give anything away. Ideas… I don't know; they came from all around. I guess for the whole crossover thing, I was wondering who Johnny could be paired up with that wasn't an OC and didn't make me want to gag. This may or may not have been after I saw the guy who played him on E's sexiest bodies list. So after I thought of Rogue, I started formulating a plot. Then X-3 came with Angel and the new cast and I fell in love. I was disappointed that Rogue didn't get much of a part in the movie, so I wanted to give her more back story for it. Plus, although I like Bobby, he just wasn't doing it for me in X-3. As I write, ideas develop. When I started this fic, I made a few key points that I wanted to reach (such as the final battle of X-3), and I'm just sort of trying to lead up to those points. Actually, this story wasn't even going to be posted (I didn't think that a crossover would be very popular, especially with two such obscure fandoms). I got a little bit of advice on it, and finally just decided to post it. I'm just going to say that superheroes are my thing. I love reading comics, watching the movies, ect. I like to think that I'm pretty good at writing about them, too. Anyway, I'm writing a Batman Begins fic to sort of get me excited for the new movie (Christian Bale is to die for), and I'm thinking about doing a Sky High. Oh, jeez, now I'm rambling. Back to the story.

Chapter 12

To: whitestripes

From: StormGirL

Subject: Life

It's been a while since I've heard from you, Rogue. In fact, I haven't heard from you at all since you left to help the X-men. Ororo sent me a message that you are all right but… you've still got me worried.

We weren't able to find the… well, the Frightful Four. As they've taken to calling themselves. Our counterparts, more or less (just without the powers). Someone either tipped them off that we were coming, or they had the foresight to move on. I don't doubt that they'll be back. It's got Reed really worried.

--

To: StormGirL

From: whitestripes

Subject: The Universe

I'm so sorry that I haven't e-mailed! Things have just been so hectic here at the mansion. We're treating nearly fifty mutants right now for injuries sustained during the battle. Some of them, apparently, decided to join our side after the fight.

Oh, and there was the little fact that I was one of the mutants getting help. I was already on our side, though. Does that even make any sense? Anyway. The fight was completely insane, but it showed the world that we are more than just people-killers and freaks. A lot of parents want their kids to come to learn to defend themselves. They're beginning to see that some people will always be prejudice, but at least their mutant kids will be prepared to face that prejudice and not give in to violence.

A lot of people have also been writing thank you letters and notes to us. It's really weird. But, then again, we're getting three times as much hate mail as ever. Some people still blame us for everything. And, you know, it's kind of hard to keep the Institute's address a secret with so many people wanting to come and all the features that have been on the news.

So you couldn't find those guys? They just… disappeared? I'd watch my back if I were you guys. They can't have gotten too far away.

How is everyone? Ben, Reed, Johnny? Are you all holding up fine?

--

Rogue turned off her computer and curled up on the couch. Kitty was on the floor, telling her the latest gossip, and Logan was staring at her like she was some sort of alien creature from Mars. Teenage girls were _not_ his forte.

"So, how's it going with Warren?"

Kitty frowned, "It's not going. Half the time he's completely ignoring me, the other half he's with you."

"Have ya tried talking to him?"

Usually Kitty had no problem at all talking to guys. She was the flirt; Rogue was more in line with being the best friend. It was just the way things were.

"He's so hard to talk to!" She exploded, "Every time I try, he gives me this look that seems to say, 'Yeah, _and_?'"

"Maybe that _and_ means that he wants ya to keep talking."

"I blather on like an idiot."

"It can't be much different than usual," Logan grunted from his place on the couch.

Kitty squealed, "Hey, that's not nice, Logan!"

"I'm not nice, cat."

"Kitty! My name is Kitty you oversized dog!"

"I'm a human being."

"Could have fooled me." Kitty shrugged, and then grinned. "So. Ororo."

Wolverine's eyes narrowed. "Ororo."

"She's kind of pretty, isn't she?"

Kitty was now exchanging glances with Rogue. The southern girl could barely hide her grin. Logan was looking between the two warily. "Whatever."

"Don't you think she's pretty," Kitty pressed on.

Logan said nothing. His eyes were far away. Jean. He was thinking about Jean. Rogue didn't need a psychic or a genius to tell her maybe Logan wasn't ready to move on. Maybe he never would be. After all, he killed the one woman he thought he might love.

"OK, fine. But let me tell you, denial isn't just a river in Africa."

Logan rolled his eyes, and then focused on the doorway. Both girls turned to see what he was looking at.

Bobby Drake stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Can I talk to Rogue for a minute?"

Kitty fidgeted. Logan glared. Finally, Rogue replied, "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

She got up slowly, trying to prolong the long-needed talk. He led her out to the gardens and sat down on a bench. She was hesitant to follow.

"We need to talk."

He wouldn't look at her. Instead, she was forced to take in the sight of her boyfriend looking pathetic and forlorn. And he was her boyfriend because, well… she simply hadn't had enough time to break up with him. Plus, it was her first break up and she was expecting tears even if she didn't like him as much any more.

"All right. Talk."

His eyes widened. His fingers closed around a flower, picked it, and handed it to her. She lifted it to her face and sniffed. It smelt good, but he was just trying to put off their talk more.

"I love you, Rogue."

"Ah doubt that, Bobby," she replied gently. He was her first boyfriend, a good friend, and although he cheated on her, she didn't want him to… to think that she hated him or something. Although she kind of did. It was a weird feeling… to be between like and hate, friends, enemies, and lovers. She hated these unsure feelings.

"No really," he insisted, eyes intent upon her face, searching for something. Whatever it was, he couldn't seem to find it. "I love you Rogue."

"If ya love meh, then why did ya kiss Kitty?"

He had no answer. His face went unusually pale and for the first time, he couldn't meet her gaze.

"That's not love, Bobby. If ya loved me, ya wouldn't be kissin her."

"I love you."

His voice was beginning to shake, almost as if he were breaking down. Rogue wasn't the one crying, although it looked like Bobby might. Why wasn't this harder for her? Why did it seem so easy to talk to him about this? Shouldn't she at least be slightly angry?

But, then again, she hadn't thought about Bobby in a while. Or at least not Bobby in a boyfriend type of way. Instead, as much as she absolutely abhorred admitting it, her thoughts had turned to… Johnny.

Like, sometimes, she wondered what he was doing at any given moment. Was he sleeping when she was awake in the early hours of the morning or was he getting a snack like he sometimes did? When she was taking her college classes or training, was he driving his car around, picking up girls, or was he helping his sister or Reed with a new experiment?

"Ya love meh," she stated. "But Ah don't think ya're _in_ love with meh."

He stared at her in wonder. It was as if the thought had never crossed his mind. And, from the look on his face, he didn't like the sound of it.

"No, Rogue. That's not what I'm saying. I'm in love with you. I love you. I want us to stay together."

"Bobby," Rogue sighed, tears finally starting to well up in her eyes, despite how bad she didn't want them to. This was something she had prepared to be strong for and suddenly strong wasn't looking too great. "Ah can't."

"We can work through this," he insisted.

He reached out to grab her gloved hand, but she ripped it away. His face was so pleading and sad. He looked as though he were going to break down into tears in a matter of seconds.

She looked back at him, "Probably. Maybe we could have if Ah never left. But Ah did leave and this did happen. Things changed, Bobby. Ah changed and you changed and Ah don't think either of us are going to change back."

He didn't say anything, so she went on. "Ah loved you, too, but Ah don't think that that's what Ah feel anymore. Ah think Ah still love ya, think Ah always will since ya're the first guy who's really liked meh and Ah really liked, but Ah'm not in love with ya."

Bobby looked at her accusingly. "It's Johnny Storm, isn't it? You went off and fell in love with him!"

Rogue smiled at him sadly, "Ah honestly don't know what Ah feel about Johnny. Sometimes he's a jerk; sometimes he's caring and kind. But Ah'm not in love with him. And, honestly, Ah think ya need to work out yar feelings for Kitty."

Rogue knew that it was one of the things Kitty was having trouble talking about lately. She knew that her best friend had feelings for her boyfriend—ex-boyfriend—and that it was difficult not to bring them up.

"What feelings," he scoffed.

"The ones that the whole Institute can see but don't comment on because of meh."

"I don't like her."

"But," Rogue said, touching his cheek and smiling, "Ya might be in love with her."

And when she walked away, Rogue knew that she had done the right thing, despite any feelings she still had for Bobby. It was when the tears continued to pour down her cheeks that she began to question her good intentions.

--

To: whitestripes

From: StormGirL

Subject: And Everything

What do you mean you got injured? How badly? Are you going to be all right? Now you've got everyone here worried about you. They want to come see you. It's strange not having you around with us every day.

Reed and I are helping out with a research team to find a cure for the Cure, if that makes any sense. Apparently, 3 out of every 7 mutants who originally got it wish that they hadn't. Besides not being able to get over not having some form of mutation, some mutants are experiencing strange things happening to their bodies, like constantly getting sick or skin flaking off with such a rapid rate that new skin can't grow. Many mutants aren't experiencing any of these problems, but the Cure is turning out to be an extremely huge health risk. Hopefully, we'll be able to find a rich donor soon because trying to find out what is causing this and turning mutants back into mutants is eating away at nearly all the funds we've gotten so far. Few people are willing to continue donating, especially after hearing what we're trying to cure. There are so many prejudice people out there.

Over here there's not much going on with anyone. Johnny has been spending a lot more time racing than he usually does and recently got a job working at the new car company, Green, as a test driver. He's paid insane amounts of money to do what he loves. Plus, he considers one of the benefits the fact that the cars are environmentally safe vehicles. I think he may be trying to impress someone. I wonder who it could be.

Ben is doing what he does best, helping with research, trying to keep Johnny out of trouble (although he says he doesn't even know why he bothers), and patrolling the streets. He's constantly on the lookout for the Frightful Four and says that he's prepared this time to completely annihilate them. I'm still worried, though. I can't imagine what we'd do if the same thing happened twice.

I hope that you're well. It's nice to know that so many people want to go to the Institute. It would do Xavier proud. Hopefully we'll see you soon.

A/N: I wanted to do the break up scene in a way that few people do before: as a way to end a relationship, not to drive Rogue into another man's arms. I hope that I did it well. Sorry for the long update again! Remember to read, review, and enjoy!


End file.
